Adeste Fideles
by jibbsloversunited
Summary: When a powerful politician and a difficult federal agent cross paths, even at Christmas some miracles need a little more help than others. Jibbs AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N - so yes, we're back with the promised Christmas fic. And this time its a Morgan and Ellie collaboration.

_Disclaimer: regrettably we don't own them, though frankly they never wrote Jen this well!_

**Adeste Fideles**

Part 1**  
**

"You see," Abby said as she wound her arm through Gibbs' and leant into him a little, "I told you it would be fun."

Gibbs wasn't sure that a two-day scientific conference and award ceremony qualified as 'fun' but he didn't tell Abby that – concentrating instead on steering her and their luggage through the busy airport so they could check in and get on the flight back to DC.

He might not have chosen to spend two days like this, but Abby had been in her element and he had enjoyed seeing her receive the award, get the recognition she deserved. And at least this way he knew that she was safe.

It wasn't just that he was over-protective when it came to Abby, though he was; she was due to testify in a high profile case between Christmas and New Year, and a few threats had been made in her regard. He'd left the team to sort it out, and it appeared they had, but he hadn't wanted her to be away from NCIS alone.

He was anxious to get back now though. To find out how much of a mess DiNozzo had made in his absence, and to have Abby safely ensconced in her lab.

She was quiet while they waited in line, which was unusual – she'd been cheerful over the last two days, having energetic conversations about things he couldn't even begin to understand. This was one of her favourite seasons, which had added to her happy mood – though the incessant Christmas music was already driving him crazy and there were still a few days to go until the holiday.

"Have you finished your Christmas shopping Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"No," in truth he hadn't started it yet and from the way she shook her head at him he guessed she knew that. But he wasn't the biggest fan of the holiday season and his plan was to spend it working, as he did most years, so he didn't have to dwell on what he'd lost.

He looked over at her and realised that she looked pale and a little clammy, "Abby – you OK?"

"Just feeling peaky – I think I've got flu. I want to go home Gibbs."

"Won't be long now," he told her gently, rubbing her back.

But it wasn't that simple.

Gibbs reined in his anger with some difficulty, not pleased to learn that the flight was overbooked and that there was only one seat available. The airline staff were not being all that helpful, offering only to put one of them on the next flight – which wasn't for four hours. There was no way he was putting Abby on the flight without him and he didn't want both of them to have to wait four hours.

"This isn't good enough," he said firmly, "we're federal agents and we need to get back to DC."

If it had been DiNozzo he would have pulled out the hand cuffs and claimed he was a travelling with a dangerous prisoner. But he wasn't going to do that with Abby, especially now that he was worried about her.

So, he stood his ground, intimidating the airline staff with his stare – though that didn't help produce a seat. He was vaguely aware of a stir around him, of people turning to look at something. But he didn't pay any attention, firmly stating his case, making it clear that they needed to get back to DC and that he expected the airline to find the seats they had booked.

During the stand off a young woman stepped up to the counter, Gibbs took in her suit and hoped that she was some kind of manager – but her words made it clear that she wasn't.

"The Senator would like to know if there is a problem?" The airline official's eyes had gone wide. She stammered out a response, explaining that the flight had been overbooked – that there weren't enough seats for these passengers. Gibbs took the opportunity to look in the direction of the commotion.

"Is that who I think it is?" Abby asked, craning her neck to see.

"Depends who you think it is," he replied.

"Gibbs! You have to know who it is – she's been all over the news for weeks." ZNN was on in the bull pen all the time, the election had been impossible to ignore and during it the woman standing ten feet from them had been catapulted to national attention.

The Junior Senator from Maryland, who'd entered the Senate within months of the President Elect and robbed him of the title as youngest Senator, had been touted as a possible candidate for Vice President. She'd lost out on that – though her speech at the convention had been brilliant, or so everyone said.

But the friendship that had formed between two young freshmen Senators had endured and, if you believed the press, Jennifer Shepard was just about to be offered a very senior role in the new administration. If you wanted to you could read acres of newsprint about her character – her strengths and flaws. Gibbs really hadn't been paying attention, but the coverage was impossible to ignore.

Which did nothing to stop Gibbs from believing that her entourage was the reason there were no seats available on the flight.

Jennifer Shepard's instincts had served her well over the years, though the more people who surrounded her the more difficult it became to exercise them.

The airline staff had fawned over her, allowing her to add to the team travelling with her because she suddenly needed an extra detail. She wasn't going to pretend not to understand what that meant. But as she waited to board the flight she became aware of the commotion at the check in counter and those instincts kicked in.

The extra seats she'd obtained seemed to be preventing someone else from flying – which wasn't what she'd intended. It had the potential to be a PR problem and when her aide returned with the news that the man who couldn't get on the flight was a Federal Agent she knew that wasn't a story she wanted reported.

She was about to dispatch her aide to deal with the situation when she turned and, just for a moment came face to face with the man whose seat she had apparently stolen. Their eyes met for a split second and though she wasn't a fanciful woman she could have sworn there was a surge of electricity at the connection.

Her detail moved and the contact was lost, but she felt as though she had been sent reeling by what had just happened. She told herself sternly that he wasn't _that _good looking and, even if he had been, she was too old to be knocked for six by a pair of striking blue eyes.

But she didn't send her aide to deal with it.

"Stay, Melvin" she said as the most senior member of the detail made to overtake her as she made her way to the counter.

"Ma'am?"

"You heard me" she said. "I don't want to draw more attention to myself than is strictly necessary."

The man nodded and stepped back, but she knew he wasn't quite happy about it. Briefly she wondered how much more of this she could take. Sometimes the thought of how much security around her would tighten if she accepted the new position was enough to make her consider refusing it. She looked around her as she made her way to the counter. People huddled together. Students, grandparents, young families. All going somewhere where they were cherished for the holidays. She saw people stare and admire her and as she smiled back at them she was engulfed by emptiness. She was sure they had no idea that she would trade her lifestyle for just a sliver of what they had in a heartbeat. But it didn't bear thinking about. She had a job to do and it was worth the personal sacrifice. Had to be worth it.

"Excuse me" she said as she reached the counter.

The young raven-haired woman practically jumped out of her skin when she saw her, and the Senator smiled warmly at her even as she gently displaced her.

"I'd like to speak to the person in charge" she said to the wide-eyed woman who had been dealing with Gibbs.

"Y-yes Senator" the woman stuttered, picking up the phone.

Jen looked up at Abby and Gibbs and nodded at them while they waited. They didn't have to wait long.

"Senator Shepard ..." A man hurried forward. "Is there a problem?"

Jenny looked at him for a long moment.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" she asked at length.

"Of course, Senator. This way. I trust that all the - "

Gibbs watched them walk away. He was momentarily distracted by the way her coat undulated as she moved; but she turned her head – checking on the whereabouts of her detail he assumed – and their eyes crossed for a moment. The contact took him by surprise. The first time their eyes had crossed a few minutes earlier he thought he'd been imagining things. But there was no mistaking it this time. The intense green struck a chord.

"Gibbs ..." Abby whined, "I wanna go home."

He turned back to the counter clerk, but she was ready for him.

"Please take a seat and wait, Agent Gibbs," she said before he as much as uttered a word. "You're first on the waiting list. As soon as something becomes available I'll call you. If no seats free up we might be able to ask if anyone will give up their seat and take the next flight. I'll have to double-check with my supervisor."

Gibbs was about to reply when Abby tugged at his sleeve.

"Lets just wait" she said.

And the way she said it had him pulling her into his side and leading her to the nearest seat.

"I feel like crap. But you don't need to tell me that."She looked at him a fraction of a second later."Do I look like crap?"

Gibbs smiled indulgently and was about to answer when the Senator walked past them and he was momentarily distracted again.

Abby slumped against him.

"Okay, so I feel worse than crap" she admitted. "I feel like a runny dog poop that got left out in the sun on a paper plate."

Gibbs closed his eyes against the image. When he opened them the woman from the counter was standing in front of them with a wide smile on her face.

"We found you a seat Miss Sciuto" she said as she handed them both boarding passes. "Boarding starts in about twenty minutes."

Abby let out a sigh of relief and slumped against Gibbs again.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"Better, now that I know we're going home" she admitted. "What seat number have you got?"

Gibbs looked at his pass and told her.

"We're not sitting together?" she said, bemused.

Gibbs looked over at her pass and then his eyes cut to the counter again.

"The hell we're not" he said, as he got to his feet.

Halfway back to the counter he stopped and turned back round to Abby.

"Let me see that" he said, holding his hand out for her boarding pass.

She handed it over.

"You're in business class" he said, a little theory forming in the back of his head.

"Really?" Abby's face lit up. "I've never flown in Business Class. My uncle Ed has, though. Actually he flew in First Class. He raises turkeys. One time he raised the Thanksgiving turkey that got the pardon from the President. Did you know that that turkey gets to fly first class to Southern California to be the Grand Marshall in a parade?"

She looked up to find that Gibbs was no longer standing in front of her. A quick scan of the area told her that he was heading for the Senator.

"Can I help you?"

Gibbs looked at the man who had stepped into his path.

"Just want to have a word with the Senator." he replied.

"That's impossible."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed.

"When can I talk with her?"

"That's hard for me to say, Agent ... Gibbs" Melvin said as he peered at the badge Gibbs was flashing in his direction. "As you can see the Senator's busy" Melvin replied, moving to block her from Gibbs' view when he showed no signs of backing off.

Gibbs looked round him. The Senator was looking through papers, seemingly oblivious to everything else around her.

"Interrupt her."

It wasn't a request, and Melvin drew himself to his full height as soon as he picked up on the undercurrent.

They stood there until a female voice broke up the face off.

"It's alright Melvin. I'm sure Agent Gibbs isn't planning on shooting me."

They looked over to find her peering at them over the rim of her glasses.

"Or is he?"

She motioned for Gibbs to join her as she gave the documents to her aide.

"What can I do for you?" she asked as he towered over her. "Not staying long enough to sit down?"

There was something in her tone that Gibbs wasn't quite used to hearing. Amusement.

He thrust Abby's boarding pass at her.

"Unacceptable" he said.

Jen took the pass and turned it over in her hand.

"And why's that?"

She placed the pass on her lap, crossed her hands over it, and waited. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Abby hovering anxiously a few feet shy of Melvin.

"Need to know."

"The ticket's already paid for Agent Gibbs." she said slowly.

"Using taxpayer's money to cover something up isn't something I think you want to brandish right now."

Jen's smile faded for a moment.

"I didn't use taxpayer's money" she said softly.

"Hah! You want me to believe you paid for this yourself ..?"

He sensed her hesitation and went for the jugular.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that this wouldn't look too good in the press .."

Jen lowered her head for a moment and folded her glasses.

"It has a lot to do with it" she said carefully. "But Miss Sciuto got bumped off because of me, and it was the right thing to do. Besides that, it's Christmas. Consider it a gesture of ... good will."

Gibbs snorted, but her next words brought him up short.

"I would say what's important is getting her home. I don't know if you've noticed, but she doesn't look very good."

That threw him for a loop, because he wasn't sure when she'd had the chance to notice. She'd been pretty much on the phone all the time or with her head buried in papers since she'd arrived.

He was about to answer when her aide stepped up.

"Phone call for you, Senator" she said, handing over a cell phone.

"Who is it?" Jen asked, placing her hand lightly on Gibbs' jacket and motioning for him to wait.

"Senator Modine."

Jen drew in a breath and took the phone.

"Jeremiah .." she said, very conscious of the fact that the man in front of her was watching her intently. "Yes, we're boarding in a few minutes. Yes, we're still on for dinner. I'd rather meet you inside the restaurant, if you don't mind. See you in a few hours? Bye."

She closed the phone and returned it to her assistant before turning her attention back to Gibbs. It didn't escape her that he looked away as she did so. She held up the pass again.

"This isn't really what's bothering you, is it?" she asked gently. "It's not the fact that she's in Business Class per se."

Gibbs didn't answer.

"You're never more that a few feet away from her. So .. you're either guarding her, or you're making sure nothing happens to her. Is she a felon?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at her.

"I need to know who I'm ... consorting with" she said with a smile. "I can't afford any surprises."

Something about the way she said it, or perhaps the fact that she'd picked up on what was really bothering him, made Gibbs' annoyance come down a notch.

"She's not a felon" he said with a small smile.

"Good" the Senator said as she got to her feet. "Then my detail will watch out for her as they watch out for me."

She signalled her aide over and handed her the boarding pass.

"Get this changed. I want Miss Sciuto in the seat next to mine."

She looked at Gibbs for approval, and was rewarded with a tight nod.

"Perhaps you'd better introduce me" she said as she stepped a lot closer to him than he was expecting.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer Shepard had met a lot of very different people in her life, but she didn't think she'd ever met anyone quite like Abby Scuito. She was a walking contradiction – the piercings and tattoos giving an impression that was immediately undermined when she talked. Her mind seemed to gallop along at a ridiculously high speed and almost everything she said made sense, albeit in an entirely unconventional way.

And then there was the innocence, which in another person would have been childish but instead was a kind of wisdom.

Her staff was no doubt concerned about all the papers she was neglecting as she sat here chatting to a stranger. But she knew she had to take this moment and enjoy it. The people who had been with her the longest probably came close to understanding why this was important to her, but even they couldn't really understand how much she worried about losing touch with the real world.

But, though she might not know it, Jennifer Shepard's staff was fiercely devoted to her and extremely loyal. They were more perceptive than she realised and well aware of the pressure she was under. As the sound of her laughter drifted across the cabin several of them shared smiles – glad to see her relaxing.

"I wonder how Gibbs is doing?" Abby mused, but before Jen could tell her that she was sure he was fine, the steward appeared to offer them a drink. "Water," Abby said, obviously totally depressed about being in Business Class and not being able to take advantage of it.

"Perhaps we can send Agent Gibbs a drink?" Jenny's suggestion was met with a smile from her companion.

"He likes bourbon," Abby told the steward firmly.

_________________________________________________________

Gibbs couldn't stretch his legs properly and it was too noisy to sleep – but the mother and her baby in the seat next to him were pleasant companions.

His Spanish was good enough for a rudimentary conversation with the mother and his smile earned him a toothy grin from the baby. The little girl was adorable, all curls and big eyes.

"Agent Gibbs?" He looked up and found there was a steward standing beside him – holding a glass. "Compliments of Senator Shepard."

As he sipped the bourbon his mind returned to Abby, hoping she was feeling better and more amused than he cared to admit at the idea of the patrician Senator – who had a reputation for being reserved - and the exuberant Goth scientist who did nothing by halves. He'd love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation.

He would no doubt have been surprised to learn that the two women were actually discussing him.

"I thought at first that he might be your father?" Jenny said, making it a question because she still wasn't completely certain that he wasn't. The difference in their surnames meant very little and it would certainly explain his over-protectiveness.

"He's not my father," Abby said, though there was something in her expression that told Jenny that there was a story there – though whether the story was hers or Gibbs' she couldn't tell.

"Are you fishing for information about Gibbs, Senator?" Abby asked, leaning her chin on her hand and smiling broadly. "I can tell you all about him – he likes bourbon, building boats and redheads, doesn't like technology, bureaucracy and politicians." She pulled a face as she realised who she was talking to, "no offence." Before Jen could reply Abby continued, "Gibbs has scary super powers and he's always there when I need him. He appears .. you know .. like magic. I know he'd do anything for me."

"Sounds like you are very lucky to have him."

"He's the best."

The sense of loneliness engulfed Jenny again – because it had been a long time since there had been anyone in her life who made her feel that way.

Normally she was good at hiding her feelings – but the ability seemed to have deserted her because Abby reached over and touched her hand. "Senator, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said as she fixed a practised smile on her lips, "and it's Jenny."

There was a small commotion at the entry to business class that had both of them turning their heads to look. Somehow Jenny wasn't at all surprised to see Agent Gibbs in the entry to their section, having a conversation with the security detail and one of the stewards, who were refusing him entrance.

"He wants to know if I am OK," Abby said.

"Melvin!" Jenny pitched her voice at a level that the man couldn't fail to hear; though of course she didn't shout. As the man turned Abby leant forward and signed quickly to Gibbs. To her surprise he replied in the same way and the two of them had a rapid and entirely silent conversation.

Jenny couldn't help but notice the way his eyes softened when he looked at Abby. The over-protectiveness was still there but he was almost smiling as they signed back and forth. She wondered how he had come to learn sign language.

"He says 'thank you for the bourbon'" Abby said, drawing her attention back.

"Can you show me how to say 'you're welcome?'"

She followed the instructions Abby gave her, carefully signing back to him, hoping she'd got it right. His smile told her she had and she couldn't help but smile back – just a little lost in the unexpected warmth that spread through her, until Abby cleared her throat.

"Tell him I didn't use taxpayers money to pay for it" She said, to cover the awkwardness of the moment, surprised at how easily he'd drawn her in. As Abby signed Jenny looked up and found him watching her, those damn eyes full of amusement. As she met his gaze he smirked at her and nodded once before wandering back to his seat.

"You made googly eyes at Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed, "and he liked it."

"I did not!" Jenny protested – not even sure she knew what googly eyes were.

"You so did!" Abby squeezed her hand, "Jenny – he's so great. He needs to find a nice red head and settle down." The young woman's enthusiasm was infectious – but as she spoke, Jenny felt the cold settle in her stomach; she wasn't in any position to settle down. Abby pulled a face, "except that Gibbs isn't really the settling down type and he has been married a few times."

"A few?"

"More than twice." Abby confessed and Jenny raised an eyebrow, not sure why she found the knowledge unsettling – wondering if he was unlucky, or just careless. "And they were all red heads."

_______________________________________________________________________

She had almost forgotten that Abby wasn't feeling well – but when food was served she bit her lip and then shook her head, looking disappointed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Kind of sick," she confessed.

Jenny waved away the steward, knowing the smell of her own meal wouldn't help.

"Why don't you try to get some rest," she suggested. "You can try to eat something later if you're feeling better."

Abby nodded and Jenny was surprised when she pushed the armrest up and lay down close to her, head resting in her lap. She reached over and pulled a blanket over her slender shoulders, rubbing them slightly and then letting her hand stroke Abby's hair as she listened to her breathing level out.

"You are going to be offered this job aren't you?" a quiet voice whispered.

"I don't know," Jen whispered back, "it's up to the President-elect and his team."

"Aren't you scared?"

"I'm terrified."

In response Abby reached across and squeezed her hand.

_____________________________________________________________

Jen glanced up from her papers as the weight on her lap shifted. She placed her hand on the Abby's forehead, concerned by how warm she was. She murmured something unintelligible in her sleep and Jenny soothed her as best as she could. But then she sat up suddenly and fumbled for the seatbelt that was still fastened around her.

"Abby?" Jenny helped her, but they weren't fast enough.

Abby covered her mouth as she started to vomit and Jen grabbed the blanket to mop up the mess. Her aides gasped as she followed Abby to the bathroom and knelt down beside her as she threw up into the toilet. As she held the dark hair back she glanced over her shoulder to find Melvin standing in the doorway. She bit back a comment about what possible threat to her security could come from this moment and instead said, "get Agent Gibbs – I'm worried about her." She was relieved when he nodded once and turned to do as she asked.

"Ma'am," she looked up from Abby, irritated that he was still standing there, only to see the figure beside him and realise the errand was unnecessary.

Gibbs was already there.


	3. Chapter 3

The look they shared held no amusement this time – only deep concern.

"Help me get her into a seat" Jen said, nodding gratefully at the people sitting in the front row who vacated their seats without being asked.

"Oh Gibbs ..." Abby moaned as he lowered himself into the seat next to hers and rubbed her back. "Sorry Jenny .."

"Don't worry about it."

"But your skirt ..."

"Will go to the dry cleaner's. It's fine ..."

Jenny rubbed her back in response as well, and raised her eyes slightly when her fingers met Gibbs' over a shoulder blade. The look of concern hadn't diminished, but there was something else in his eyes as well now. For a moment she pondered what it was – and wondered whether it was the fact that Abby was gravitating towards her instead of towards him. Something she figured would usually have been the case. She hazarded a small smile in his direction and saw his eyes soften just a little when her fingers moved onto Abby's head and stroked her hair again. She could feel approval emanating from him, and smiled at him again.

"She likes that doesn't she?" she whispered as they kept watch over her together.

"Yeah" he replied.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, their joint focus making Abby as comfortable as possible.

"The purser would like to know if you would like anything to eat or drink, Senator?"

Jen looked to her side to find her aide crouching in the aisle.

"No."

She looked around suddenly, a different type of concern etched into her features. But her aide smiled.

"I've already sorted things with him" she said. "Agent Gibbs is welcome to stay. The purser also wants to know if _he_ would like something to eat or drink."

"Agent Gibbs?"

Jen turned her green eyes to him and found him looking at her.

He shook his head.

"And it's Jethro" he said when the aide was out of earshot.

"Jenny" she returned.

She was about to say something else when her aide returned.

"Would you like a change of clothes, Senator?"

Jen looked down at Abby, and almost as if on cue she stirred as she had a while back.

"I don't think she's done yet" she said – a warning in her tone as she leaned across and deftly took the sick bags from Gibbs' hands. "You're still clean. I'll -"

Abby didn't wait for her to finish her sentence.

When it was over she settled back against Jen with a mumbled apology.

"Something isn't right" Jen said as she raised a hand to Abby's forehead. "She's burning up. I don't think this is normal."

Gibbs reached out to touch for himself and from the look on his face she knew she wasn't off the mark.

Jen looked around for her aide.

"Get the purser" she said.

He was there in seconds, and it didn't take much to convince him that he needed to find out if there was a medical doctor on board. It took a few minutes for a woman to make her way from the back and check her out.

"We need to get her off this plane as fast as we can" she said, after she inspected the contents of the sick bag. "She's bringing up blood."

The purser looked stunned for a moment.

"We've already started our descent" he said anxiously. "We'll be on the ground in about twenty minutes. It's no longer feasible to divert."

Abby moaned and retched again.

The doctor leaned over and checked her eyes.

"What has she eaten in the past twelve hours?"

Gibbs told her they'd been at an event.

"Catered food. Could be food poisoning."

"But you're not sure .." Jen was fast to pick up on the undercurrent.

"Has she been coherent?" the doctor asked instead as she pulled out her stethoscope.

"Up to a few minutes ago" Jen replied.

The doctor nodded and listened to the heartbeat. Then she looked up at the purser.

"I am not sure what's going on" she said as she looked directly at Jen, "but blood is not usually part of the deal. You need to get her to the ER and have them check her out."

"Should I advise the flight deck that we need an ambulance?" the purser asked.

Jen looked at Gibbs.

"Yes" she answered – not needing to hear him say the word.

She turned her attention back to Abby as the goth moaned and retched again. This time she didn't have the energy to settle back against Jenny, and her head hit the bulkhead as she flopped forward.

"Abby .." Gibbs said as he pulled her backwards onto him and dabbed some drool off the corner of her mouth with a napkin someone had given him. "Abs .."

His voice was hoarse and Jen felt her blood run cold as he looked at the streaks on the cloth and then looked across at her. He didn't say anything – but there was no need for words because she read him just as surely as she read herself.

He was afraid.

The purser materialised again, his face a sea of anxiety.

"There are issues on the ground" he said.

"What kind of issues?" Jen wanted to know.

As the man explained she could feel Gibbs bristling.

"How long till we land?"

"Approximately fourteen minutes" the purser replied.

"Satellite phones still working?"

"Yes."

"Melvin" she called.

"Ma'am?"

"Call Stanley. I want him on the asphalt by the time we get off this plane. Get him the clearance he needs. Get a police escort if necessary. I don't care how you do it, just get it done."

"Yes ma'am."

"Peg .. closest hospital?"

"George Washington" her aide replied.

"Call them as soon as we land and tell them we're coming. George Washington .. isn't that where Bob Sommers' wife works? Isn't she Dean of Medicine there?"

Her aide nodded.

"Call Bob too. Tell him what's going on. See what she can do for us. It's always good to have someone on the inside."

Peg nodded and retreated, and Jen turned her attention back to the doctor.

"Have you got a connecting flight to catch?"

When the woman nodded Jen looked round for another one of her aides.

"Rob ... make sure we have the doctor's observations. We'll need them at the hospital. And Rob .." she crooked a finger at him, "make sure you get her details and send her a gift basket" she whispered into his ear as he brought his face down to hers. "I want it wherever she's going by the time she gets there."

The aide nodded curtly and took a seat by the doctor, ready to take notes.

Gibbs held Abby a little closer as he watched the Senator take control of the situation. Only when she was sure that everyone was doing what she asked of them did she turn back to look at him. And the steely determination in her eyes as she nodded at him was oddly reassuring. He wasn't used to people taking over, and yet she had. Seamlessly. Without making him feel redundant. He felt the tug of the green eyes again, and although he knew he was staring he couldn't bring himself to look away.

"The landing gear's engaging" she said – and the gentleness was back.

It took him a minute to realise that she was concerned about him too, not just about Abby – and the realisation warmed his heart. Something he couldn't remember happening in a long time.

"Stanley just cleared security now" Melvin said as he strapped himself into the seat across the aisle from the Senator.

"Good. Thank you Melvin."

Gibbs was surprised to see her lean across and pat his hand, and by the looks of it Melvin was just as surprised. But he didn't say anything. Only smiled and looked in front of him.

"Is there anything you need from your seat?" Jen asked, surprising Gibbs again.

He wasn't quite sure how she could keep track of everything – although he told himself that she'd already shown a penchant for it more than once since he'd met her. He'd always assumed that aides were there to deal with the minutiae.

"Five minutes to landing" Rob said as he handed her a sheet of paper..

Jen looked it over and nodded.

"Thank the people who gave us their seats and .."

"Get them a bottle of champagne?" Rob said. "Already done."

Jen smiled at him and Gibbs couldn't help but notice the way the man's face lit up at her acknowledgment of his initiative. Perhaps not all politicians were cut from the same cloth, he thought to himself. Maybe she even wrote her own speeches. He made a mental note to ask her about that later if he got the chance.

Jen cut into his reverie.

"We need to fasten her seat belt" she said as she busied herself with the task.

_______________________________________________________________

McGee walked into the observation room.

"How's it goin'?" he asked, coming to stand by Tony's side.

Together they watched Ziva pacing around the man in custody.

"You are aware that I've never performed an interrogation without inflicting some sort of pain?" she said.

The man scoffed.

"She's telling the truth" Tony's voice wafted into the room through the sound system, making the man jump.

"Now" Ziva said, as she took a seat in front of him. "I am sure there is something you are not telling me. So .. let us try this one last time ..."

The man looked discomfited for a moment, but when Ziva steepled her hands and flexed them, he suddenly lost his composure.

"It's only supposed to frighten her."

Ziva raised her head sharply.

"_What_ is only supposed to frighten her?"

"I swear I din't mean no harm. Just wanted her to ..."

As he spilled the beans she turned towards the one way window, her face awash with anger and concern.

"Call Gibbs" Tony said to McGee in the other room.

"Trying – he's not picking up" the other agent replied.

Tony looked at his watch.

"They should have landed two minutes ago. Maybe he hasn't switched on his phone yet."

"Or maybe something's wrong. Come on .... pick up" McGee muttered.

_____________________________________________________________

It seemed to Jen that the taxiing along the runway once they landed was taking forever. Every so often Abby retched, and she seemed to be getting more and more confused as time went by; drifting in and out of consciousness even. As soon as the doors opened Gibbs was out of his seat, the goth in his arms. Melvin led the way – seeing him and his precious bundle into the car waiting at the bottom. Once the senator was in the back seat with them he slammede the door and got into the front.

"Lets go" he said to the driver. "George Washington University Hospital."

"How far is it?" Jen asked from the back as she brushed Abby's hair away from her face for the umpteenth time.

"Almost five miles. Traffic's not too heavy."

"Did you switch your cell phone on, Senator?" Melvin asked from the front.

"No .." she said, pulling it out of her bag and placing it into her detail's upturned hand before attending to Abby again.

It was a salient reminder for Gibbs to turn on his own. He had barely done so when it went off.

"Boss .."

"McGee ..."

He listened carefully and then snapped his phone shut. He looked once at Jen before addressing the driver.

"Step on it" he said.

"Jethro?" Jen asked as she held Abby to her.

"Someone doesn't want her to give evidence against them in a couple of weeks," he said tersely.

"They poisoned her?" She said shocked, "what did they give her?"

"The guy my team picked up doesn't know. He just paid someone to do it. No questions asked."

As the car sped through the streets she risked a look at him. His hand rested gently on Abby's shoulder – but it was the only gentle part of his body; worry and anger radiated off him in waves. The idea that anyone could want to hurt Abby was astounding, so she could understand his fury. But it was the strength of her need to offer him, comfort that surprised her. She bit her lip and didn't offer him trite reassurances that Abby would be all right – something she couldn't possibly know. It was a dangerous world, he and Abby did jobs that took them into harms way – and bad things could happen to good people. She hazarded one more look at him, and then she placed her hand on top of his.

He didn't pull away.

"Call the hospital" Jen barked at Melvin. "Let them know."

Senator Sommer's wife was waiting outside when the car pulled up to the ER. As Abby was loaded onto a gurney and rushed inside, she fell into step next to Jenny.

"I have a good team of doctors waiting for her."

Jenny nodded, her eyes on Gibbs as he walked alongside Abby, holding her hand in his.

"I'm sorry Sir – that's as far as you can go" an orderly said as they wheeled her into a room and made to close the doors.

"I'm a federal agent" Gibbs barked, pulling his jacket back to reveal his badge.

"I'm sorry Sir ..." the man repeated, looking at Dr Sommers for intervention.

"I'll be with her" the Dean said.

"Not good enough" Gibbs said, pushing towards the window to see what was going on inside the room.

But it was no use. The door closed and the curtains were drawn and there was nothing to see anymore. It was only the feel of Jen's hands on his arm stopped him from barging in.

"Let them do their job, Jethro" she said gently. "Clara's with her."

She pulled him gently to the side as another gurney barrelled through. As he turned to look at her their eyes met, and the anguish in his made her heart bleed for him.

"Senator ..."

Her female aide appeared behind them.

"What is it, Peg?" she asked, her hand still on Gibbs.

"Senator Modine?"

"Call him and apologise."

"You don't have to -" Gibbs began.

"I want to" she said, slipping her hand into his and squeezing gently.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you any idea how much these things cost?"

Her colleague leaned over her shoulder and peered at the screen.

"One hundred and thirty dollars for a dozen? That's steep."

"Wow .." another one said as she arranged the fourth delivery in as many hours into a vase and moved the baby's breath around until she got the effect the wanted. "But they're dyed, not natural. So I guess you'd have to factor that into the price."

"I'll take them in."

The nurse at the computer stood up and reached for them, but her colleague pulled them out of her reach.

"You took in the last lot. I want to see the Senator for myself."

The head nurse chuckled.

"Come on Gracie. It's not the Senator you want to see."

Gracie blushed, and smiled.

"He does have the most amazing blue eyes. And he doesn't have a ring on his finger."

"Maybe he's the Senator's -"

She was interrupted by the rattle of chain clanging on the station.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she looked up and tried not to react to the landscape of body pins in the man's face.

"Abby Sciuto" he said. "Can I see her?"

"I'll check if she's seeing visitors" she said.

"If she's not can you give her this? Tell her Mikey said to have fun and she can give it back to me when she goes home. I just thought she might be bored, you know?"

He thrust a bag into her hand and she was surprised to see embarassment flit over his face when she peered into it. When she looked at him again he lowered his eyes to the ground and he leaned in to whisper what was inside the bag.

"I'll see that she gets it. Why don't you take a seat till I find out."

She made her way into Abby's room. After nodding at Gibbs and Jen she placed the bag on the bed.

"Mikey's outside" she said softly. He brought you this."

Abby peered into the bag and sucked in a breath as she pulled the contents out carefully.

"It's his _Lolita_ doll" she said as she held it up for the others to see.

Jen and Gibbs exchanged a surreptitious look just as Abby sucked in another breath.

"And he put in a whole bunch of outfits too."

"Who's Mikey?" Jen asked as she moved closer to the bed and took the proffered doll.

She turned it over in her hand but looked up when she heard the menace in Gibbs' tone.

"Abs ..."

Abby looked sheepish and hung her head.

"I thought we agreed ..."

"I know Gibbs" Abby whined "but this is _so_ sweet. I don't know how he knows I'm here an -"

She didn't get any further because Gibbs spun on his heel and walked away. As he reached the door he pivoted again, took the doll from Jen, stuffed the clothes back into the bag, and then walked out the door.

She looked up at Jen with tears in her eyes.

"Can you make sure he doesn't hurt him?" she pleaded.

"Who's Mikey?" Jen asked, her eyes still on the door.

"An ex-boyfriend" Abby said. "A pyscho ex-boyfriend. He may have ... um ... tried to hurt me. Please? Make sure Gibbs doesn't hurt him?"

Jen nodded and stepped out into the corridor. But Gibbs and Michael were nowhere to be seen. She walked back into the room slowly and shrugged her shoulders briefly.

A big tear rolled down Abby's face and she slid down the bed.

The sound of the door opening had both women looking over. Abby pushed herself up as Gibbs slipped back into the room.

"You didn't hurt him did you Gibbs?"

"Nope."

"Promise?"

"I saw him off at the stairwell."

"You didn't _push him_ down the stairwell did you?" Jen asked with a small smile.

Gibbs turned to look at her and for a moment something surged between them again. She couldn't possibly know him that well to know that he had considered it, albeit briefly. But the amusement that flickered in the green depths made it very clear that she knew precisely what he'd wanted to do.

"I want Bert" Abby said as she slid back down and hunched up into foetal position.

"Who's Bert?" Jen asked, wondering how many ex-boyfriends Abby could possibly have.

The door opened again at that precise moment and McGee walked in.

"Timmy! You brought Bert!"

Abby smiled incandescently as he placed the stuffed animal in her hands. She pressed him to her chest and beamed when the _ppppprrrrrrrrppppppppp_ she loved so well echoed throughout the room.

Peg walked in.

"Senator ... you have a call fro-"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"That was the hippo" McGee intervened quickly.

But Peg continued to stare, a blush creeping up along her neck until it engulfed her whole face.

"Peg?" Jen asked.

"S-Senator Modine, ma'am" her aide stuttered as she handed over the phone and beat a hasty retreat.

"Excuse me" Jen said as she took the phone and stepped out into the corridor after her. "Give me a second Jeremiah."

She muffled the phone.

"Peg .. are you alright?"

Her aide leaned back against the wall.

"Do you know who that is?" she asked, indicating Abby's room.

Jen shook her head and Peg looked crestfallen. For a second Jen wondered who the young man might be. Gibbs hadn't been surprised to see him, and considering his conservative clothing she'd assumed he was one of his team. Her peripheral vision caught Peg sneaking a peek into Abby's room, but she didn't have any more time to think about what it might mean, because the Senator was waiting on the line.

"Jeremiah ..." she said after she had taken a deep breath. "I'm sorry about last night. I don't know. I can't promise. Still rather tied up here. But yes ... I promise to try. No, not family."

This gave her pause. She had no reason to hang around here. The doctors had established a few hours before that the person who'd attempted the poisoning hadn't been a professional and had bungled the job. The only reason Abby was still alive. They'd managed to clear everything from her system and she was obviously feeling a lot better. Jen was almost sure that the only reason they hadn't dismissed her yet was because she'd been brought in under her wing. That they were trying to curry favour in some way. But that wouldn't last forever. The crisis was over now, and it suddenly crossed her mind that perhaps she was intruding.

"Yes. Yes, I'm still here. Okay. This evening. Same place, same time? I'll have Peg make the reservation."

She glanced at her aide and saw her aide nod. When she'd rung off, and Peg had reluctantly stepped away to make the necessary arrangements, Jen signalled Melvin over.

"Well?" she said, perfectly aware of the fact that he hadn't missed Peg's little display.

Melvin smiled.

"Thom E. Gemcity."

"Who?"

"The crime writer."

Jen shook her head.

"Never heard of him. Have you?"

Melvin smile broadened.

"_Deep Six_ and _Deep Six: Rock Hollow_. There was at least one before that too."

Jen peered into the room herself and tried to equate the young man sitting at Abby's bedside with her preconceived notions of what crime writers should look and act like.

"Special agent by day, crime writer by night?" she mused aloud, wondering what Gibbs thought about that. "And Peg likes his books?"

"We all do" Melvin said.

Jen had known that her staff was tight – but this made her smile. For a moment she had a mental image of Peg, Melvin, Stanley, and Rob sitting somewhere talking fiction – perhaps as they drank coffee - and it made her smile. It was good to know they did more together than just keep her life on track.

She was about to step into the room when bustle at the nurse's station caught her eye. Her eyes widened a little when she realised where the group of women were headed, and she stepped aside to let them in. Then she followed them inside.

"Sister Margaretta" Abby exclaimed, pulling the sheets up around her hurriedly.

McGee smiled and gave up his seat to the older nun.

"Abigail" she said as she patted her face. Then she tugged at the sheets and peered inside.

Abby tugged back, embarassed.

"Just as I thought" the nun whispered, leaning close to her. "But don't worry my dear. We've brought you your things."

She put out her hand to the nun standing behind her, and Abby squealed when a nightgown and bell cap were passed along to her.

"It was so sweet of you to come" Abby gushed as she fingered the lace.

"Timothy called us last night" the nun said. "We have been praying for you all night. This morning when he said that he was on his way to bring Bert to you, we called the Bishop. He sent his car over."

"Wow ..."

"He is very grateful for all your help in the last championship. We would never have won if you had not been on our team and the prize money has made a large difference."

"Championship?" Jen queried Gibbs.

His breath tickled her as he lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Uh-huh" he said, a small smile gracing his lips.

"What kindof championship would involve nuns and a goth?" she whispered back.

"Bowling."

Not what she had been expecting – and he enjoyed her reaction. Her eyes lit up when she smiled, he realised. Genuinely lit up. The smile didn't fade as they stood to one side together and watched Abby and McGee interact with the nuns.

They were unconsciously standing a little closer together when a nurse walked into the room twenty minutes later.

"Miss Sciuto – there are quite a few people lined up outside" she said, a look on her face that Jen couldn't quite read.

"Well ..." Sister Margaretta said as she got to her feet. "I think it's time for us to be going."

"How are you getting back to the convent?" McGee asked.

"We will use public transport" she replied.

"I can give you a ride" he said.

"In the Porsche?" one of the younger nuns wanted to know.

"Yes" McGee said, his eyes on the older nun – knowing she had to okay it.

"What kind of a car is a Porsche?" she wanted to know.

McGee told her, and this time it was her eyes that lit up.

"Surely we won't all fit?"

"I can do more than one run."

Sister Margaretta pulled some bobby pins from a pocket after a long silence.

"Very well – as long as I get to go first" she said as she secured her wimple firmly to her head. "Seniority, you know" she said, with a smile at Gibbs and Jen.

She looked at them for a long moment, and then she reached out to Gibbs.

"Bless you my child" she said, as she made the sign of the cross over one of his lapels. "And you too" she said, smiling as Jen leaned forward and offered her forehead for the benediction. The nun's hand found its way to her cheek. "I will pray for you too now."

There was no doubt she knew exactly who Jen was. But there was no time for the Senator to formulate a response because the nun turned her attention back to Gibbs.

"You will take care of Abigail .."

It wasn't a question.

"Always" he replied.

The nun nodded and took McGee's arm. As they left the room together everyone could hear the underlying enthusiasm in her voice.

"So tell me, Timothy, how _fast_ can you make this Porsche go?"

People started to file into the room.

"Yo Abs ... whoa!"

A heavily made up girl was the first to step inside, and she stopped short when she saw Jen standing there.

"This is so cool. You know ... my old man is a great fan. He said he would've voted for the ticket if you'd been on there as veep. But you weren't so .. he didn't vote, but whoa ..." she whirled round and looked at Abby "you've been keeping secrets from me. I didn't know you knew her."

Jen lowered her head and suppressed a smile. She was used to people talking about her when she was in a room – but it didn't usually happen like this. People usually used hushed tones. But there was something about the girliness of this that was endearing, and she looked up to find Gibbs watching her again. And that too made her feel warm inside.

"Senator Shepard?"

The moment was interrupted by a young man of the goth persuasion. He handed her a business card - which Gibbs intercepted. Jen almost rolled her eyes, and took the card from him before he'd had a chance to look it over.

"I don't think it's going to explode" she hissed good-naturedly.

Before she could look at the card though, Peg was in the room mouthing _Senator Modine_ at her as she handed the cell phone over.

"Jeremiah?"

What could he possibly want now. She didn't bother to step away this time.

"No. I haven't changed my mind. Seven o'clock. I'll be there. Okay. Bye. Sorry .." she said, looking at the card the young man had given her.

Her eyebrows rose into her hairline.

"Is this your line of business?" she asked,colour suffusing her cheeks a little.

"Yup. Got Abby hers. Eighteenth century French. You know ... if you ever need one, give me a call."

Jenny cleared her throat.

"Thank you" she said graciously as she slipped the card into her pocket.

"Anytime. Seriously. Just call. Any friend of Abby is a friend of mine" the goth said before he turned towards the bed.

"Does she really have a chastity belt?" Jen asked as she looked up at Gibbs, hoping the blush had receded.

"Yep" he said simply, enjoying seeing her blush as well.

"Is there anything _else_ I should know about her?"

"She sleeps in a coffin."

Someone jostled her just she was about to reply, and she felt him steady her. As her eyes cut to his she saw something in there that again she couldn't quite define. He waited for a moment, his hand still on her. Then he looked at the number of people in the room. It was becoming oppressive.

"Buy you a cup of coffee?" he asked before either one of them could question his motives.

_________________________________________________________

Gibbs watched the stand-off, and while he could appreciate the need for a little space he also understood the position of her detail.

He wasn't much of a fan of politicians but from what he'd seen over the last few hours, this one could be different – which made it all the more important that someone took her security seriously and made sure she stayed safe. He put aside the little flare of something that he absolutely wasn't going to give a name to at the thought of spending some time alone with her, and intervened firmly on Melvin's side.

"We'll sit somewhere defensible," he told Melvin, "and the Senator won't be out of your sight."

The compromise earned him a tight nod from Melvin and an eye roll from Jenny. But he opened the door for her and guided her into the coffee lounge. It was a busy hospital, so of course it wasn't deserted and, of course, her arrival caused a small stir.

Melvin was apparently used to these kinds of occasions and he stayed at Jenny's shoulder while Gibbs concentrated on getting them some dubious looking coffee and watching out of the corner of his eye as she interacted with the medical staff who approached her.

It started with one. A very young Doctor, who came up to her and spoke animatedly to her about the election, her hopes for the future of their country – and then she shook Jenny's hand – after that several other staff members followed her example and it took a while to steer her towards a seat.

He found a table in an out of the way corner, not near any windows but with the only entrance in sight. Melvin took up position; between Jenny and the nearby door, but out of earshot.

Jenny had the distinct impression that the two Federal Agents were ganging up on her – but she didn't call Gibbs on it, relieved to see something other than fear in his eyes.

"How are you holding up?" She asked as she took a sip of coffee and pulled a face when she realised how disgusting it really was.

He shook his head and she knew that he couldn't even find the words to voice his fear and anger. "Thank you for your help," he said at last. "I don't know if I'd have been able to get her here so fast."

She guessed he wasn't a man who thanked others easily, or gave up control of situations. "You'd have got her here," she told him, "Abby's pretty sure you have super powers."

Something like a flash of pain crossed his eyes and she almost reached for his hand again, stopping herself at the last moment – resting her hand on the table top instead.

"She's extraordinary," she said, hoping that the conversation would be enough to pull him back from wherever his mind had gone. "I'm not at all surprised that so many people care about her – though she has some very _interesting_ friends."

"That she does, though I'm pretty sure she has space for a Senator if you're interested."

"I think I'd like that."

Her smile made him wonder how many other people there were in her life who offered unconditional affection the way Abby could when she had taken to someone. She was on a pedestal – albeit a very important one and he got the feeling that she didn't get to be herself all that often. They lapsed into a comfortable silence and though his worry about Abby hadn't receded he couldn't help but be conscious of the place where his hand rested on the table – how easy it would be to move, just a small degree and to touch her. He ached to close that small distance between them and find out what she would do if he touched her.

Tentatively he moved his hand, using his index finger to trail gently over her knuckles, keeping his touch gentle, careful. He watched carefully, seeing the way her fingers twitched at his touch and then she turned her hand over, chasing his fingers with her own, echoing his movements, her fingertips circling over his knuckles, running over his thumb. He didn't dare look at her – or break the mood with anything as clumsy as words.

He knew she was just as focussed on these fledgling caresses and when he risked a look up her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. The single curl of red hair caught in her shirt was just too tempting to resist and with his other hand he reached out to tuck it back behind her ear. At his touch her eyes fluttered shut and she turned her head towards his hand – neither of them really aware that they were in public.

"Senator!"

At the sound of Peg's voice Jenny opened her eyes. She sighed at the inevitable interruption but refused to spring guiltily away – as though she was doing something wrong. Instead she slowly withdrew her hand from his, seeing what looked like a flash of disappointment in his expression. As Peg hurried over towards them she flicked a glance towards Melvin and found that he was carefully not watching at them.

"Senator," Peg leant towards her and murmured in her ear, "it's the transition team. They've already phoned twice, and they're holding for you now."

Jen looked at the cell phone for a moment and then reached out and took it from her aide. As the conversation unfolded she stood and took a few steps away from the table. Glancing over her shoulder she saw that Jethro was carefully not looking in her direction, or listening to her. But the message was clear – she was needed elsewhere and this wasn't the type of request that she could refuse.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," she said and then snapped the phone shut.

Peg was practically bouncing up and down with excitement but Jen held her hand up, silencing her before she could start rattling off the arrangements.

"I have to go," she said to Gibbs, "I'm sorry – but this .. can't wait."

"Of course," he looked up and was surprised that she looked so torn. Surely this was it – the offer that the press had been speculating about since the election? "If there's any change in her condition I'll let you know."

"Thank you." She glanced over at her aide, "can you make sure Agent Gibbs has all my contact details – and yes, I will need a change of clothes." She paused for a moment longer and he was sure she wanted to say something else. But evidently she changed her mind because gathering her staff with a single look she strode from the room.

Her voice drifted back to him as he saw her draw Melvin to her side.

"There are a couple of things I need you to have Stanley do while I'm in my meeting"

He didn't move immediately, wasn't ready to go back to the hospital room yet. Her presence had filled the lounge and now that she was gone everything seemed smaller, dimmer somehow. But as he sat there the reality of the situation crashed over him. If he was any judge, that phone call meant she was just about to be offered a very significant role in the new administration. Not only was she a politician, she was a powerful and influential one.

Just the thought of spending more time with her was a mile outside his comfort zone. Which did nothing to change the fact that spending time with her was exactly what he wanted to do.


	5. Chapter 5

The car wove through the early evening traffic and Senator Shepard gazed out of the window at the busy streets, the people going about their lives, and felt more than a little detached from what she saw.

Peg and Rob had apparently decided to leave her alone with her thoughts, and if either they or Melvin had been surprised by the destination she had given Stanley they were wise enough not to comment. On second thoughts she suspected that her aides were just a little awed at what had just happened. For all it had been the subject of discussion and speculation since her first post election meeting with the President-elect, there was something different about the reality; a something that had sobered the youthful energy of her staff. It was a feeling she understood only too well.

She hadn't felt like this before – her election victories had been adrenaline fuelled affairs, the prize clear, the result a simple case of win or lose. She had always known then what she was supposed to feel. But now it had suddenly become a mystery. Snippets of conversations drifted back to her from long days spent trying to navigate the Senate's lofty corridors. The vision of renewal and hope that had emerged during the election campaign was one she supported and she knew that her support had been valuable, especially in those early days. This was more than a reward for what she had contributed though; she was being asked to help make that vision a reality – to serve country and President.

She hadn't hesitated to accept.

Tomorrow her nomination would be announced and after that the process of confirmation would begin. She glanced over at her aides and smiled at the sight of them; heads bent together, talking quietly. Rob was already scribbling into his note pad and she knew that some of the phrases he was writing would find their way into her remarks at the press conference.

Jenny knew she ought to be making phone calls, preparing for the announcement – but she wasn't ready for that yet. She wanted to snatch a few more hours to herself before the circus caught up with her. She thought about the loneliness that had hit her earlier in the airport and how the magic of Abby's unguarded affection and the pull of a pair of blue eyes had sent it away. Even for a few hours she had felt that she belonged to a family – an eccentric one – but a family nevertheless.

And then there was the moment with Jethro, when everything had seemed to fade away and all she had been aware of was this man she had only just met. Her mind was normally filled with meetings and legislative details, of the history and stories of people who wanted something from her, of deals, negotiations and compromises. But he had stopped all of that noise simply by touching her and her body had felt as though it was waking from a long sleep. She looked down at her hand and for a second she could once again feel his hand brushing over hers. The ghost of warm, slightly callused fingertips ran over her knuckles, then her palm. She clenched her hand into a fist, missing the opportunity to trace the same touch on his skin – wondering what he would have done if Peg had not arrived.

Glancing up she recognised her surroundings and realised that they were almost back at the hospital. She looked at the bag Melvin had surreptitiously placed at her feet and wondered how much of a fight he would put up when she told him she wanted to stop somewhere to buy a couple of cups of decent coffee.

"You only have about forty minutes, ma'am" Peg pointed out after the detour had taken place and the coffee had been acquired, "if you want to meet Fabian _and _get changed before dinner."

Jen considered for a moment before looking at her watch. She was due to meet Jeremiah Modine in just under two hours.

"Are you sure it's Fabian they're sending?"

"Yes. I'm meeting him in about fifteen minutes to start looking at possibles for tomorrow, and you're scehduled to meet him in an hour."

"What's on the cards for tonight?" she asked.

"It's a toss up between _Moschino_ and _Dolce & Gabbana_. As a side note, I've secured the shoes and the bag from _Prada_ for tomorrow. The idea is to pair them with a suit from .."

"I want to wear _Marc Jacobs_" Jen interrupted.

Her eyebrows rose into her hairline when Peg's mouth opened. The mouth closed as fast as it had opened, though, and her aide nodded.

"What about tomorrow night?"

"_Van Cleef & Arpels_ are sending someone round in the early afternoon, and we're thinking ...." she hesitated "_vintage Armani_?"

Jen nodded, but couldn't quite conceal a shudder. Just the thought of needing to rely on someone to pick out her clothes every time she appeared in public from now on was enough to make her head spin.

The car drew up to the kerb.

"Have Stanley drive you to the hotel and then come back here for me. I'll be there in time to meet with Fabian. And Peg ... nothing gaudy. The operative word is _understated_. No floral prints, no brocade, no gauze, no bright colours."

"Yes ma'am."

Peg handed her the bag containing two items as she made to step out of the car.

"I will see you later" Jen said just before she walked towards the building.

Once inside the elevator she looked over at Melvin, who stood by her side with two cups in his hands.

"Thank you for getting those" she said before she pressed the button.

Melvin smiled.

"Hold the elevator."

She looked up just as an elderly man slipped in beside her, and smiled when he tipped his hat at her.

"Senator" he said - gracing her with a smile of his own.

"Where to?" she asked, her fingers hovering over the buttons.

"Same place you're going it seems" he said, looking over at the one that was already illuminated.

They rode in silence, but she could feel his eyes on her. Although she was used to people looking at her she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something she was missing. But there was no time to figure it out. The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open.

"After you" the man said as he stepped aside and let Jen precede him out.

"Well ... it was nice to meet you ..."

"Donald Mallard" he said, his eyes twinkling as he fell into step beside her, "although my friends call me Ducky. And the pleasure's all mine."

She was surprised when he stopped at Abby's door with her.

"I do believe young Abigail will be very happy to see that you've returned" he said, as he opened the door. "And I'll warrant Jethro too."

She opened her mouth to inquire about the mysterious little smile that illuminated his face at the mention of Gibbs, but her attention was drawn inside by another male voice.

"So we're sitting at dinner and she puts this plate in front of me. Pesto."

"I looooove pesto" Abby said from the bed, licking her lips. "Spaghetti or linguine?"

"Spaghetti .. but .."

"What's wrong with pesto?" McGee wanted to know as he took in the distasteful look on Di Nozzo's face.

"What's wrong with pesto, McGee, is that she didn't blend the pine nuts when she blended the basil."

"So?"

"So? SO?" Tony's voice rose a notch. "They were swimming in the sauce. Have you ever looked _closely_ at pine nuts, probie? They look like frickin' maggots! I investigate crime scenes for a living. I loved pesto. Now I'm never going to be able to eat it again."

"Did she do it on purpose, Tony?" Ziva asked, her eyes twinkling.

Tony looking affronted for a second.

"Why would she?" he huffed.

"Maybe you have been ignoring her."

"_M__aybe_ we need to expand the list of people who hate you" McGee said with a grin.

"Hate me? Nobody hates me!"

"I can think of quite a few people" offered Ziva. "Maybe she's a friend of Ronald Sachs and you didn't know it."

"Don't go there! People like me. I'm a _nice guy_!"

"What about the woman that posted your picture on the herpes-alert website?" Tim asked after a moment's thought.

The sound of Ducky clearing his voice had them all looking round.

"I'm quite sure we don't want to scare the good Senator off by airing our dirty laundry in front of her" he said, with amusement in his voice as he inclined his head gently towards her.

Silence reigned for a few seconds.

"Close your mouth" Ziva whispered at Tony as she nudged him to stop him staring.

"Jenny!" Abby squealed from the bed. "You came back!"

Jen took a step closer to the bed and all of a sudden the team moved as one.

"Can I take your coat, Senator?" McGee asked with a warm smile – which grew wider when she surrendered it to him.

Tony drew a chair up to the bed and indicated that she should sit on it. The appreciation in his eyes hadn't diminished but the brazenness was gone.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Ziva asked.

"No. Thank you. Actually ..."

As she looked round Melvin stepped forward and handed her her coffee. She took it and looked round at the team, a question in her eye.

"He's .. uh ... taking a call" Tony said, as his eyes fell on the second cup of coffee. "From the big boss" he qualified, to be sure it couldn't be interpreted as anything different.

The others smiled, and Jen lowered her head, almost sure she was blushing. She wasn't used to being this transparent. Although she was also sure it didn't matter with these people. She savoured the fact that she could feel their eyes on her but that there was no ulterior motive for a change. Even though they'd just fawned over her, the effect had been charming, not cloying. They'd made her feel welcome with minimal effort, and she appreciated that.

"I brought you a gift" she said, snapping out of her musing when the silence stretched too long.

Abby's eyes lit up as she took in the sleek black satin packaging and the contrasting silver ribbon.

"Should I put it under my tree or should I open it now?"

Jenny smiled. For some reason she'd been expecting the goth to tear into the packaging apart to get to the gift. The reverence with which she turned it over and over took her a little bit by surprise.

"I want to save it for Christmas, but I also want to open it now. But I don't want to rip the paper."

"Use this."

Even if he hadn't spoken just then, Jenny would have known that Gibbs had entered the room – because the atmosphere around her shifted ever so slightly. And it wasn't just the team. It was the air. She was aware of the dark-haired woman moving away from her side and of Gibbs coming to stand in her stead. He handed a knife over to Abby and waited till she sliced open the packaging and handed it back to him.

"Carrying concealed weapons, Agent Gibbs?" she said with a smile as he returned it to his waistband.

He looked at her and smirked, but didn't reply because Abby squealed again from the bed as she held matching collars aloft for all to admire.

Jenny smiled broadly.

"I thought Bert might like one too."

"Oh Jenny they're .... gah ... they're amazing."

Whatever Jenny was expecting it wasn't being engulfed in a hug that took her breath away.

"Okay okay Abs" Gibbs said after a while, prying her from Jen. "She's turning blue."

Abby pulled back and grinned when she saw McGee standing on the other side of the bed already holding Bert up.

As they moved to the back of the room so that the others could crowd round and get a good look at the collars, Jen looked up at a quick look over her shoulder to make sure none of the other were listening, she held up the second item she'd had Stanley purchase.

"Wouldn't have pegged you for a crime reader" he said, when he saw what it was.

"_LJ Tibbs?_" she asked, barely able to contain laughter as she rattled off some of the content from the book's front flap. "_An outcast in his own world, he drinks to alleviate the burden of his Messianic complex._ Please tell me this is fiction."

Gibbs smiled.

"You lookin' for an autograph?"

"Yes" she said, tapping him on the chest with the novel. "But not from you. My aide, Peg, has a bit of a crush on your Agent .."

"McGee."

"Agent McGee. Thank you. I just thought it would make a nice Christmas prsent. Do you think he'll mind?"

Gibbs stared at her for a moment, having a hard time believing that she was checking with him first. Or that she had doubts about how her request would be received.

"I wasn't sure how you felt about all this" she said. "Didn't want to step on any toes."

As she looked at him it was the sincerity in her eyes that stunned him most of all. It wasn't the politician speaking, it was the woman.

"McGee!" he called instead of answering.

"Yes, Boss?"

The young agent detached himself from the group and approached. When his eyes fell on his novel his eyes widened.

"Senator Shepard needs you to write pretty words."

"Um ... of .. of course" McGee stuttered as he took the book from her. "Who should I make it out to?"

"Peg" Jen said as she leaned forward and whispered, "apparently _all_my staff are huge fans. But _she_ ... is your biggest one."

McGee snapped the book shut and held it to his jacket.

"Well, um, in that case, do you think she would appreciate a first edition, or a piece of the original manuscript? I freewrite .. to overcome writer's block. Most of it doesn't make it into the final version, but if you think she'd like that ..."

"Like deleted scenes on a DVD" Jen said, her eyes lighting up.

"Exactly" McGee replied.

"That would be wonderful, Agent McGee."

"Tim, please. And I will make sure it gets to your aide before Christmas" he said, looking at Gibbs for approval. When Gibbs nodded, he smiled and said "I'll giftwrap and put this in with it then."

"Thank you Tim. I know that will mean a great deal to her."

"It's good to see you appreciate your staff" he started, and then his eyes cut to Gibbs. "Not that you don't appreciate us Boss. I mean, you do, and ..."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and held the door open for him, gesticulating for him to be on his way. When he had closed it behind him, he turned back to Jen.

"So collar for the hippo, book for the aide. Don't suppose you brought me anything ..." he said, eyeing her coffee.

"Why would I do that?" she replied with a smile – the tiniest inclination of her head all that it took for Melvin to step forward with the second cup of coffee. As she took it from him and handed it to Gibbs their fingers brushed together again.

She almost dropped the cup.

The hush that fell in the room alerted them after a while that the silent communication going on between them had attracted the attention of the rest of the team. Gibbs looked away from her in time to see Tony nudge Ducky, who looked over at them and smiled.

"Thanks for the coffee" he said as he lifted the cup to his lips and took a long swallow.

"You're welcome" she said, as she turned away to admire the way the collars she'd brought looked on the recipients.

"They're perfect" she said, well pleased.

Abby smiled contentedly and pressed Bert twice in quick succession.

"That means _thank you_."

"I think I'll pass on the _you're welcome _this time" Jen replied, causing Abby to snort.

"Jenny?"

"Yes?"

"You look ... different."

"I'm wearing different clothes, Abby."

"No, that's not it. Ohhhhh .."

Abby sat up a little straighter.

Jen smiled but didn't repsond – which only served the purpose of stoking the fire.

"I'm not supposed to ask, need to know, secret?" Abby rattled off.

Jen smiled again.

"Something like that" she said, but she turned her head to look at Gibbs, and when he lowered his eyes and didn't look at her she knew that he'd put two and two together. She was sure that they all had, but that didn't change anything. Until the announcement was formally made she couldn't talk about it.

She was still thinking about a diplomatic way to veer the conversation elsewhere when someone did it for her. Ducky took Bert from Abby and winked at Jen before launching into narrative.

"Now this collar reminds me of a time ..."

Jenny smiled and settled back into the chair - mesmerised by his tone, and very conscious of the fact that Gibbs was standing right behind her, his hand resting discreetly on her right shoulder. The slight pressure he applied to it told her that he was congratulating her. She risked one look up at him, and the pride she saw in his eyes blew her away.

As Ducky regaled them with stories from his past a sense of warmth seeped into her. She was surprised by how easily she had relaxed in their company, and wished for a moment that she had nowhere to be. A look around her told her that everyone was comfortable with her presence as well; that there was no artifice here. She found herself envying her closeness as they laughed around her, but before she had time to dwell on it the door opened and Dr. Sommers walked in.

"Good news. Your last bloodwork came back totally clean. You can go home, Abby. I've just signed your discharge papers. Well don't everybody thank me at once" she said with a smile as silence fell in a room that had been cacophonous till a few moments before.

"But this is so nice" Abby said sadly, looking around the room – putting into words what everyone else was feeling.

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears as she looked over at Jen, and Jen felt her heart constrict a little. The feel of Gibbs' hand on hers as she gripped the edge of her seat didn't help much either.

"I'll probably never see you again, huh?"

Jen smiled gently.

"Oh I don't know. I was told you wouldn't hold my line of work against me."

Abby's face lit up.

"So I'll see you again? Not just on television?"

"I certainly hope so" Jen said, as she moved to hug her.

"That's good" Abby said, returning the hug fiercely "because I'm proud to have met you. I'd hate to lose you. And I'm sure it's not just me either."

___________________________________________________

Gibbs appreciated Melvin's attempts to be unobtrusive as they lingered outside the hospital room, finally moving slowly towards the elevator.

It was difficult to remember that he'd known Jenny for so short of time, that but for a random moment in an airport lounge and an inept poisoner he'd never have met her at all. Federal agents and Senators did not cross paths very often, they certainly didn't move in the same circles and that was without factoring in his dislike for all those involved in politics.

But, through a fluke of fate he had met her and she had challenged all of his prejudices and stereotypes. Now, a more significant position awaited her, one that would keep bringing national if not international prominence. He should be regretfully backing away, but instead he was soaking up every second of his time with her and enjoying the fact that she was as reluctant as he was to say goodbye.

When they stepped into the elevator she stood facing him, her back to Melvin, as he told her about a few more of Abby's adventures. They were so close he could feel the heat of her body, see the fine gold chain at her throat and smell the delicate floral scent she was wearing. When the elevator doors opened his hand fell to the small of her back as though he'd been walking by her side for years. She was so used to having Rob and Peg racing along in her wake and her security detail surrounding her that she had forgotten how it felt to walk close to a man and have him guide her with a gentle, careful touch. It made her feel as though she was someone who mattered to him – and not because of what she could do for him.

"So," he asked, "I guess you have a busy few days?"

There were two or three events scheduled for the rest of the evening and a press conference and more events. The truth was her calendar was filled with functions – some more meaningless than others. She told herself they were necessary and that was probably true for a few of them, but she'd got used to filling her time; to having no reason not to go.

"You could say that."

"Senator Modine going to get his dinner after all?"

He'd been quietly wondering about the motives of the persistent and very solicitous Senator, because all those calls while they'd been waiting for news about Abby and the rearranged dinner didn't seem like a purely professional interest to him.

His tone had been tinged with just an edge of jealousy – which is what gave her the nerve to stop walking and turn to look at him.

"I have dinner with Jeremiah and a meeting before that to discuss the arrangements for tomorrow. At some point tonight I need to sit with Peg and Rob and go over my remarks for the press conference. But I'll cancel everything if you'll have dinner with me."

He shouldn't have been surprised by how forward she was. A smile tugged at his lips as he acknowledged just how much he liked that she had taken the initiative.

"I'm not much for fancy restaurants," he warned her

"I don't care where we have dinner, Jethro."

He could have said something in response, but he was too busy looking at her, taking in the slight insecurity that the composure and confidence of her professional persona didn't quite mask and then there was the flash of impatience that was all red head.

"You turning me down after all that?"

"Nah," he drew the word out – enjoying the way the smile curved over her lips and her eyes softened. As he'd done hours earlier he lifted his hand to her face, but this time there was no pretence about a hair out of place. His hand framed her face as he leaned in to kiss her, and her eyes fluttered shut as her hand curled around his arm, pulling him close.

The first flash had him whirling away from her, with Melvin a step behind. The cameras were closer now, the flashes of their cameras almost blinding as the hospital foyer was suddenly full of people hurling questions at them.

"Federal Agent," he growled with more than a hint of menace in his tone. "Don't come any closer."

He was absolutely determined that they weren't getting any closer and he hoped that Melvin was doing his job and covering Jenny.

"I said no closer."

He pushed against the crowd surrounding them.

"I don't care," he snapped in response to a comment from one of the cameraman about how they had a right to ask the Senator what she was doing here. "You have no right to right to ask about that. She isn't here in her professional capacity."

There was a bustle to his right and he realised that Melvin had called for reinforcements. It was exactly what he would have done, but as Jen was rushed away without as much as a backward glance it became all too obvious that the reporters had realised that they'd stumbled onto something. They'd come because speculation about her appointment was rife, but they'd found a goldmine. And they weren't about to back down. With a sickening feeling in his stomach Gibbs realised that there was nothing left for him to do but to shield his face from the cameras and back away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn it Jethro. What the hell were you thinking?"

Gibbs looked at the newpapers that the Director pushed across the table at him.

"USA Today, The New York Times, the Inquirer, and that's just the ones I've seen so far. And that's not to mention _this_ ..."

Vance picked up the remote control. ZNN was replaying key moments from the night before.

"_What's your take on the Senator's upcoming position in the cabinet?"_

"_I don't care."_

"Give me a break Leon – I wasn't even asked that question."

"You're saying they did a hatchet job on you? This doesn't sound edited to me" Vance said, indicating the next part.

"_The people have a right to know."_

"_I don't care. I don't care about her professional capacity."_

"That is not what I said."

"Part of our job is to make sure they don't creatively edit our interviews, Jethro."

"No, that's maybe _your_ job, Director. _My job_ is to catch dirtbags – like the one who put that petty officer on Ducky's table at three o'clock this morning."

"The Marine Corps does not need any more bad publicity at this moment. And neither does Senator Shepard."

"Are we done here yet? I have a dead petty officer donwstairs, and an investigation to run."

"I've got an entire agency to run, and sound bites like this do not help."

Gibbs rose to his feet.

"What exactly is it that you want from me, Leon?"

Vance rose to his feet too.

"I want an assurance" he said slowly "that you will not have any more run ins with the press. I want an assurance that you will keep a low profile. And I want an assurance that I will not be receiving any more visits from the transition team. For your information, after your little spetacle last night I was up all night with two of its members."

"What'd they want?"

Vance rolled his eyes.

"You're all over the news Jethro. At eleven o'clock this morning the President-Elect was due to announce Senator Shepard's nomination. On the _eve_ of her nomination she was caught on camera with an armed federal agent who has been married four times, and just happens to have been a sniper for the military. It's their job to vet everyone in her life to make sure her confirmation doesn't get derailed. You popped up. And you're asking me what they _wanted_?"

Gibbs looked at his watch. It was half past eleven.

"And?" he asked.

"Nothing. Yet."

Gibbs met his stare head on.

"Jethro if there's anything you want to tell me, _now _would be a good time."

"You fishing for information, Leon?"

"Preparing myself in case I need to do more damage control in the near future."

"We done _now_?" Gibbs asked irately.

"We're done _for the moment_" Vance said as he settled behind his desk again. "Make no mistake, Jethro. The press _will_ hound you."

"Got any recommendations, Director?"

"Find somewhere else to stay till this blows over."

He cringed slightly as the door slammed behind Gibbs.

____________________________________________

Gibbs was at his desk an hour later, steadily working his way through all the paperwork he could lay his hands on; ignoring the whispering that seemed to be going on all around him. When he couldn't ignore it anymore he tossed the paper in his hands aside and pulled his badge and gun from his desk.

Going for coffee" he muttered as he headed for the elevator.

"Boss, are you sure that's a good i-" McGee called after him, but Gibbs was already out of earshot.

As soon as he was gone Tony exhaled and rose from his seat. Abby bounced into the bullpen as he stretched, and she looked at all of them quizzically.

"Aren't you watching?" she asked, literally bouncing up and down.

"Watching what?"

"Duh! Senator Shepard!"

She grabbed the remote control from the top of the filing cabinet and turned the TV onto ZNN.

"Nice suit" Tony said appreciatively as they watched the press conference together.

Abby was just about to say something when the remote control was taken from her hands.

"Gibbs ..." she whined. "It was just getting to the good part."

"Thought you were going for coffee, Boss" Tony said carefully.

"I _was_. Press is camped outside."

Tony backed away slowly, but nobody missed the way in which Gibbs punched the buttons on the remote control – trying to find something other than the press conference to no avail.

"I'm going to see Ducky" he said, tossing the remote onto his desk after the fourth or fifth attempt to find a channel that wasn't broadcasting Jen's speech.

Tony shuddered.

"What?" Ziva asked, as she stepped up next to him.

"The idea of being holed in here with Gibbs who can't get his caffeine fix is not something I want to think about."

"He doesn't look too good does he?" said Abby, turning the TV back to ZNN as soon as he had disappeared into one of the back elevators.

"The Director called him up to the office earlier" Ziva offered. "He wasn't too happy when he came down."

"Do you think there's more to this than he's telling us?"

Tony gave McGee a withering look.

"This is Gibbs we're talking about. Of course there is. Although that would only make sense if he were talking at all, probie."

He headslapped him lightly.

"Hey!" McGee protested.

"Things on the surface are not always the same as when you put them in context with the way they actually developed" Abby said, coming to Tim's defence.

Tony stared at her.

"I have no idea what you just said."

"Neither do I. But the intent was sincere" she said as she turned her attention back to the screen.

"Anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Tony asked.

When the others mumbled their assent he pulled his jacket off the coat hanger by his desk.

"What are the odds I'll be able to slip past the press?"

"Slim" replied McGee. "Where are you going?"

"To get Gibbs his coffee."

"The last time you got Gibbs coffee he was not pleased" Ziva reminded him.

"I'll go" offered McGee.

"Oh that'll go down well with the press" Tony scoffed.

"What do you mean?"

"I can already see the headlines. _Author's secret life revealed. Thom E. Gemcity in love triangle between Senator and Federal Agent._ Book sales would probably double though."

"I'll share my Caff-Pow with him" Abby said, without taking her eyes from the screen.

And then it was Ziva who shuddered.

"I will go" she announced.

"I think the last thing the Senator needs is to be linked to Mossad."

"So who's going to go? Because Gibbs without his coffee is not something I want to live with either."

They deliberated for a while, and when the decision was unanimous Tony pulled out his cell phone and punched in a few numbers.

"Black Lung" he said seriously into the phone, "we have a mission for you, should you chose to accept it."

___________________________________________________________________________________

The _crisis_ had been handled, though she refused to term it as one when there were things happening in the country and abroad that genuinely merited the term. Her staff had slipped seamlessly into incident management mode, the transition team had been thorough and in the end the nomination announcement had been delayed just over ninety minutes.

Apparently the President-elects nominee to the position of U.S. Permanent Representative, or "Perm Rep", to the United Nations was permitted to have a private life – as long as she gave advance notice of it and it didn't involve anything that could affect the chances of her nomination being confirmed by Senate.

She'd handled the questions at the press conference about her 'relationship' with Special Agent Gibbs and managed to re-focus attention on what the new administration hoped to achieve at the UN. It had helped that the truth was so innocuous; there was very little scandal in the fact that she had set eyes on the man for the first time shortly before the flight and had spent the rest of her time in the hospital – surrounded by medical personnel and her detail. She wasn't worried that the story would die a natural death – because there really was nothing else to uncover.

She was used to speculation about her personal life; had grown accustomed to the way the press linked her romantically with any single man she was seen with more than once. If she was honest that, and the fact that the men she met were often more interested in her position than in her, had led her to be careful. Reluctantly she had concluded that dating, or trying to date, was simply too complicated.

There was a small voice in her head pointing out how unfair it was that all of this fuss was happening when she hadn't been to dinner, or even been kissed. But this wasn't a time for levity because the damage had already been done – and she hadn't been the one who'd borne the brunt of it. The vetting had been rapid but effective – and largely unnecessary given that everything salient about the man had been splashed all over the press within 12 hours of their being photographed together.

Peg had made a valiant effort to dissuade her from reading the newspaper coverage, but of course she had insisted. As soon as she saw it she realised what her aides had been trying to shelter her from. It wasn't the scandal – it was the knowledge that things in his life that he undoubtedly wished to remain private had been splashed across the pages of newspapers for anyone to read – and it was because of her.

The coverage wasn't even negative – how could it be when he was a decorated former Marine who'd seen action in the Gulf? According to the gleeful reporting his reputation for being difficult did nothing to undermine that he was known for getting the bad guy – sometimes by unconventional means. And the personal tragedy in his past led pathos to the whole story. Even his three ex-wives had refused to dish dirt about him. No wonder the press was so intrigued by the possibility of a romance between them. And from the way some of the, female, journalists seemed to be writing about him she wasn't the only one drawn to those blue eyes. But she doubted that was of any comfort to Jethro.

She had never intended to cause him pain and knew that seeing the details of those deaths in print must have done so. At least now she understood the look she had seen in Abby's eyes when she'd told her she had wondered if she could be Jethro's daughter. God what a mess.

She'd been advised not to contact him, but if she could work out what to say it was a piece of advice she would ignore in a second. She knew that if such a conversation were to take place she would have to tell him that she regretted the way his life had been splashed across the papers, that a fleeting moment of contact with her had brought that down upon him. The one thing she knew she wouldn't be able to tell him was that she was sorry that their paths had ever crossed at all.

But there were no quiet moments in her day to find the words that needed to be said. Even now her car was taking her to another function, where yet more people would congratulate her on the nomination. Some would want to talk about the real issues, while others would look for an opportunity to push their own agendas and interests. People would tell her she looked well and make veiled illusions to the publicity surrounding her private life – and she would smile, find the people she needed to talk to, negotiate on what needed to be done and be every bit the diplomat. All very appropriate really and by no means as taxing as the diplomacy that would await her if her nomination was confirmed.

As the car slid to a stop at their destination her expanded security detail moved swiftly and seamlessly into place. Jenny fixed a smile on her face, knowing that she needed to concentrate and be at her best for the next few hours. As she stepped out of the car she smiled graciously to the assembled press, ignored a question about her lack of an escort tonight, before slipping indoors and out of their reach.

____________________________________________________

The press had decided to leave him alone. Apparently they were no longer outside, waiting – but it wasn't enough to persuade him to head home for the night.

His pursuit of the petty officer's killer had possibly been more than usually relentless, with his team bearing the brunt of frustration that had very little to do with the case. Palmer going out to get him coffee just might be one of the signs of the coming apocalypse. He'd sent his team home when they'd finished their reports, the victim's brother in law already charged with his murder. The bullpen was almost deserted now, he could see a cleaner moving quietly between the desks and some distance away a couple of agents were hunched over desks. For the first time that day no one was paying attention to him.

As grateful as he was for the peace and quiet, he was a little daunted by it as well. He gripped the heavy silver flask, eyes tracing the engraving for a moment before he drank deep from the contents. It wasn't just the painful memories the burn of the alcohol was keeping at bay tonight.

ZNN was on mute – but he'd given up trying to change channels, given up trying to deny the way he felt when he saw her on the screen. He reached across for the remote control and turned the sound back on. Finally ready to listen to the press conference announcing her nomination.

She was a good enough politician to handle the event with consummate ease. He listened to her, recognising that she was sticking to the truth – making no attempt to spin, or dissemble. She acknowledged the press interest in her personal life but refused to allow herself to be defined by it. Her statement was well-informed and entirely focussed on the many international problems that the UN was involved in.

She was a class act.

He knew that the newspaper reports had left very few of his secrets unexposed. He had refused to read any of the trash that had been written, but he'd seen it in the sidelong glances from his colleagues, heard it in the whispered conversations that halted when he was within earshot. His life had been stripped bare – the terrible losses he'd experienced fodder for water cooler discussions all over the country. But all he cared about was one woman, and the possibility that she would read about those losses and conclude that it was a very bad idea to have any contact with him again. He could hardly blame her for that and the differences in their lives remained an obstacle that he was almost afraid to surmount. But yesterday there had been just a little hope in his life. He hadn't wanted to name the feeling, but now he recognised it for what it was. It had been a very long time since he had allowed himself to feel hope and he wasn't sure he was ready to just let it go.

He took another sip from the flask, his greedy eyes drinking in the sight of her. On the screen her beauty was almost ethereal, but in person he knew that it was warm and real and all too human. From under a stack of papers he removed a card with a scribbled number on it. He toyed with it for a moment – before deciding to take the plunge and dial.

"Senator Shepard's office," he recognised the voice on the other end of the line, but it wasn't her aide that he had been hoping to speak to. "Hello?"

Abby lingered in the shadows. It was hard to watch his fingers hover over the buttons before punching them in deliberately. Harder still to watch him end the phone call without speaking and hold the receiver against his mouth for a moment before returning it to its cradle. She didn't need to guess who he had been trying to call, but it hurt her to see that for whatever reason he had decided not to go through with it. When he turned the card over in his hands, placed it firmly in his desk, and went back to his paperwork, she sighed.

"Oh Gibbs," she whispered, her heart breaking for him.

_______________________________________________________

Peg looked at the phone when the abrupt sound of the dial tone told her that whoever had been calling had hung up.

"Melvin called, they're on their way back," Rob said coming into the office. "What?" he asked when he saw her expression.

"I think that was him," she said, "Agent Gibbs."

"Seriously – what did he say?"

"Nothing – he hung up as soon as I answered. I don't think I'm the one he wanted to talk to."

"You don't know it was him."

"How many people have this number – and how many people would hang up when I answered?" They hadn't talked about this – they had been far too busy and were far too discrete. "Do you think that I should tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Rob shook his head and sat down opposite her, "Peg – you don't know it was him, it's nothing to do with us. My advice is to stay out of it."

But Peg shook her head, knowing that she had spent more time with the Senator at the hospital than he had – and that crucially she had been the one to interrupt when things had seemed to be heating up between them.

"You didn't see them Rob, they looked amazing together – as though they fitted. I've never seen her look that relaxed, or happy."

"You're romanticizing," he told her. "He's a three time divorced, ex-Marine with an incredible loss that has probably defined every moment of his life since. He's been in two comas and it sounds as if he has a bit of a death wish. And you think that makes him the perfect date for a woman who is joining the cabinet in January?"

"That's enough," a low voice said from the doorway and they both looked up, horrified at the realisation that the Senator and Melvin had overheard at least some of their conversation.

"Senator, I -"

"It's all right Rob," she flicked away his proffered apology and crossed the room picking up the messages Peg had collected. "It's been a long day and we still have a lot to do tomorrow. Why don't you go home, both of you? We'll reconvene tomorrow at seven."

She didn't wait for their response, slipping into her study without looking back at any of them.

"How is she?" Peg whispered to Melvin, who shrugged in response. "I think he tried to call her, a few minutes ago. But he hung up when I answered."

"Maybe he'll try again," Melvin said – his eyes resting on the closed door of the study, his thoughts on the woman behind the door who needed someone to come home to as much as any of them did – perhaps more.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you looking up my skirt, McGee?"

"Um .. no."

"You so _are_ .."

I am _so not_" he countered

McGee shifted and the ladder wobbled slightly.

"Well you'd better watch that ladder. Or she'll be flat on her back and you won't need to look _up_ her skirt."

He looked up at the goth.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby said contentedly as he stopped at his desk.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You plannin' on hangin' anyone?"

He took in the pieces of wire hanging from strategic places in the bullpen.

"Only those adorable mistletoe balls" she said, pointing to a box on McGee's desk that was overflowing with greenery.

"Uh-huh" Gibbs muttered as he pulled badge and gun from his desk drawer and headed for the elevators.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

"Home."

"Gibbs ..." she whined, "you can't go home. The party starts in half an hour. It's the night before the night before Chris - "

But Gibbs waved without looking round and disaappeared behind sliding doors.

Abby huffed.

"I hate when he does that. I mean the Award thing, that I totally get. But it's Christmas and .."

She was cut off by the sound of McGee's cell phone ringing.

"McGee" he said into it, and his eyes widened as he realised who it was. "Hi ..."

As his tone softened and his eyes grew wider still, Abby jumped down off the ladder.

McGee scribbled a name on a piece of paper and pushed it over to her, and smiled when Abby's face lit up.

"You're welcome. I wasn't sure whether to leave it wi – where are you?"

He hunched slightly and covered his other ear as he tried to hear her voice over the background noise.

"Guess I shouldn't keep you then. Thanks for calling."

He winced when Abby elbowed him in the ribs.

"How's .. uh ... Senator Shepard? Oh, he's ... uh ... he's -"

McGee ran a hand across his face, not really sure how to answer her question about Gibbs. They'd essentially stayed out of his way – something which hadn't been difficult because they'd all been taken up with the run up to Christmas in their own way. He hadn't been more or less talkative than usual - but that was Gibbs. Everybody knew that Christmas was a hard time for him, but they'd learnt a long time ago that the best thing to do was not acknowledge that. This year had been no different.

"He's good" Tim said at last, when he realised that the long pause might create confusion. "As good as can be expected."

When he saw Abby nod he knew he'd been right to make the clarification.

"I'd love to hear what you think when you finally get to see it" he said into the phone when Peg thanked him again for the package he'd left for her.

His brow furrowed for a moment, and then he took the plunge.

"Is this a good number to reach you on?" he asked. "Maybe we can have coffee in the new year?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Abby's eyes widen a bit further, and then a smile spread over her face.

"Great. I'll speak to you soon then. Merry Christmas, Peg."

He ended the call and looked over at Abby. She punched him in the shoulder.

"That was so sweet, McGee" she said with a dreamy smile on her face.

"What?" he asked. But he knew what she meant.

Abby linked her arm with his and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're hoping to advocate for Gibbs through Peg."

McGee smiled, and then looked at his watch.

"We have twenty-five minutes. Still wanna hang up that mistletoe?"

"Yup" she said as she headed up the ladder again.

A few minutes later she looked down at him as she held out her hand.

"Did Peg say where she was?"

"New York."

"Wow. Pass me the last ball. What's she doing in New York?"

"I couldn't really hear her very well" he said as he handed it up. "I think she said something about a live show from the Rockerfeller Center."

Abby paused just as she was about to hang the ball in place.

"What kind of show?"

"Fundraiser. I wonder if ZNN's covering it."

Abby positioned the ball and jumped down from the ladder just as McGee reached for the remote control.

"Hey .. what's going on?" Tony asked as he hung his coat up and came to stand by their side.

Abby looked at him and then looked up, a big grin on her face. She puckered her lips.

"Kiss me Tony. Kiss me like you mean it" she said dramatically.

Tony placed a kiss on her lips, and hugged her back hard when she threw her arms around him. Then he looked over her shoulder at McGee.

"You should be grateful I didn't meet _you_ under the mistletoe, probie. I would have kissed you like I meant it, too."

McGee rolled his eyes and busied himself with the remote control.

"That is a beautiful tree" Ziva said wistfully as she stepped up to them – looking up just in time to see the mistletoe.

"Hey!" said Tony as she sidestepped him.

Ziva rolled her eyes at him, and when she did he pointed out all the other balls hanging everywhere.

"I _will_ get you before evening's end."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" she asked with a mischievous smile as she hung up her coat and watched the way his eyes ran over her figure-hugging dress.

"A promise" he said with a smile.

"Is that the tree at the Rockerfeller Center?" she asked as she looked away from him.

"Yeah."

McGee turned up the volume as the screen split into two.

"Quite a crowd there already, Jimmy" a male anchor for ZNN said to another man huddling in winterwear on the outside of the building.

"Yes there is Bob. The atmosphere's electric. There are a lot of parents with young children, but also a lot of teenagers and senior citizens. People have really turned out to support this cause and it's just great. Really really great. I've hosted a lot of fundraisers but I have to say I've never seen anything quite like this."

The camera panned as he carried on talking.

"People are here waiting to donate, to share their stories, waiting to see and maybe speak to Senator Shepard. Her aide Peg Muldoon is here, and she assures us that the Senator is very keen to talk to people over the phone and to come down here when she's done with you in the studio. For people who are just joining us now, this is Jimmy Romero, coming to you live from the Rockerfeller Center in New York City. Back to you, Bob."

"Thanks Jimmy" Bob replied as he turned to the woman sitting next to him at the table. "Senator Shepard ... is this even _remotely_ what you were expecting when you agreed to this? People have really taken to the idea of being able to talk to you in return for a donation. The phones have been ringing off the hook, money is pouring in from all over the country, people have been lining the streets for over twenty-four hours. Did you anticipate this kind of a response at all?"

"In all honesty, Bob, no. I didn't."

"You wouldn't be selling yourself short there, would you Senator?"

Jen smiled and blushed a little.

"I'd like to think it's the places that will benefit from the donations, and not me" she said diplomatically. "But I am surprised, and touched, that so many people want to speak to me."

"Would you care to tell us _why_ you chose these particular beneficiaries, Senator?" the anchor asked.

"Oh my God" Abby said, as Jen started to talk.

"Wow. Guess you made quite an impression" said a newly-arrived agent.

Abby beamed. As the team watched, the bullpen continued to fill up around them. People huddled around the plasma, eating and drinking, stealing kisses under the mistletoe, rubbing and patting shoulders. Enjoying the moment.

Suddenly the noise level dropped a notch.

"Boss!" Tony said warily as the man stepped through the sea of people and stepped up to his desk. "We got a case?"

"Director called me in" Gibbs replied as he placed his badge and gun in his desk.

"Problem, Boss?" McGee asked.

"Maybe" Gibbs replied. But his eyes were glued to Jenny on the screen as he answered.

"Bob ..."

The scene cut back to the outside location.

"Our volunteers are counting up the donations we've taken on the streets. Senator Shepard, it's amazing. Our most ambitious goal out here was fifty thousand. We've collected over sixty-seven. What's it looking like where you are?"

Jen shared a look with Bob and smiled at Rob as he handed her a sheet with the figure. Her hand flew to her mouth and tears glistened in her eyes.

"We've raised one million, three hundred thousand, seven hundred and forty-eight dollars."

"We have enough time left for one phone call. We'll be opening up the phone lines one last time in five minutes. And here's the kicker, folks. The person who gets through will get to ask Senator a personal question. Isn't that right, Senator Shepard?"

Jen looked at camera.

"That's right" she said.

"Very brave of you, considering the interest your private life has generated in the past week" the anchor joked.

"Well ... I'll just have to trust that the caller won't want to embarrass me" she said with a small laugh. "There's more to me than who I date. Or don't."

"Any chance you'll talk about that if anyone does ask?"

Jen pondered the question for a while.

"I don't think there's really anything to talk about," she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "My life is very busy at the moment and it wouldn't be fair to ask anyone to sign up for all the attention and madness that seems to go along with the position. "

The ghost of a smile that had flashed across Gibbs' face when he'd first set eyes on her faded.

"I'll be in MTAC" he said before he slipped through the crowd and headed up the steps.

Abby followed him with her eyes until he disappeared from sight, before settling against McGee.

"Well this sucks" she complained.

"Four minutes" the anchor said on the screen, turning to Jen again. "I have to confess, I'm really rather curious about what the question's going to be, and who's going to ask it."

"That's it ..." Abby said suddenly. "That's it!"

"That's what?" asked McGee.

"I'm going to make this right."

"How?"

"I'm going to be the final caller."

There was a silence in the bullpen for a moment – and then one of the team leaders raised his voice.

"Then we're gonna need money. Fast."

He looked at his watch.

He pulled $100 from his pocket and placed it in Tony's hands.

"Di Nozzo!" he said. "You're the team's senior field agent. Make yourself useful."

Tony grinned.

"You heard the man. Come on people. It's Christmas. It's a good cause. It's personal. Lets go."

He gave Abby the thumbs up sign as people pushed money into his hands.

"How many minutes till they open the lines?" Ziva asked after a while.

"One minute and forty-seven seconds" McGee replied as he punched in the numbers on his desk phone and handed it to Abby.

"What if we don't get through?" she asked suddenly. "There's probably thousands of people calling this number right now. Do something McGee. We have to get through."

McGee stared back at her.

"There's nothing I can do, Abs. There's nothing to override, and it isn't something we can hack into. We're just going to have to wait in line with everybody else and hope for the best."

"Not good enough" she snapped. "I have to talk to Jenny, Timmy. I have to speak to her tonight."

"Maybe if we all try" an agent whose name she didn't even know suggested, as he whipped his cell phone out of his pocket and peered at the number scrolling across the plasma. "We'll have a much better chance that way."

Abby felt tears spring to her eyes as every single person in the room punched numbers into their cells phones and every desk phone within their reach. As the last few seconds ticked down the tension in the bullpen was palpable. Everyone held their breath.

"I believe we now have our last caller on the line" Bob said on the screen.

A whoop went up from somewhere in the vicinity of the elevators, and people gesticulated wildly as a young agent came forward. He had one ear covered as he spoke into his phone.

"We're in" he said proudly as he handed his phone over to Abby.

She smiled and hugged him tight. And then she took a deep breath.

"It's a sign" she said before she spoke into the phone.

On the screen Bob beamed.

"And our next caller is Abigail – who's in DC."

There was a low cheer from the agents in the bullpen at the announcement that she was actually through. Tony quieted them down at once - worried that the noise would attract the attention of the Director or, worse still, Gibbs.

"Now Abigail – I understand you were recently a patient at George Washington Hospital – which is one of the places we'll be donating the proceeds of tonight's event to?"

"That's right," Abby gripped the phone tighter as she saw the flicker of recognition in Jen's expression. "But I'm feeling much better now – and everyone was very kind to me. I'm happy to help them raise money."

"I'm glad you're recovered, Abigail." Jen said, a smile dancing in her eyes. "This isn't a good time of year to be ill."

"How much money will you be donating, Abigail?" Bob asked.

"Um ..." Abby looked around as Tony frantically counted the pile of bills in his hand.

"_Four thousand one hundred and ninety-six_" he mouthed at her.

Abby's jaw dropped.

"Abigail?"

"Four thousand one hundred and ninety-six" she replied, still stupefied.

"That's a pretty amazing sum."

"I work with some pretty amazing people" she said proudly, looking over the room.

"Do you have a question for the Senator?"

"Yes, yes I do. It's the reason I called."

Abby knew she couldn't ask about Gibbs – not after what Jenny had already said on the subject.

"I'm here at my office Christmas party and so I was wondering what the Senator has planned for Christmas."

Bob chuckled, "That's a little less taxing than our relationship with the other members of the Security Council or the military, right Senator?"

Abby thought that Jenny's smile in response seemed just a little forced. She hoped she would be forgiven for any pain she caused – because she did have a plan, sort of.

"Well, there are some events on Christmas Eve that I am attending – but Christmas Day itself is a quiet day. Sometimes I cook, more often friends remind me that I am a terrible cook and I have dinner with them. I'm not sure if I'll be in DC or in Maryland at the moment."

It was a careful answer, one worthy of a politician – and though other people, like the anchor, interpreted that to mean she'd be attending lots of ritzy parties on Christmas Eve, Abby only heard a woman with no real plans for the day itself and nowhere that she really belonged.

"How's your Christmas party going?" Jenny asked and Abby was sure that somehow she was asking whether Gibbs was there.

"Well – we're having a good time, but some of our colleagues are having to work. My boss is still working, things have been difficult here lately and I don't think he's enjoying the season much. We're going to try to have a little party especially for him tomorrow evening."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate your thinking of him." The little catch in Jenny's voice was proof that she knew exactly who Abby was talking about.

"We just want him to be happy," Abby whispered before Bob announced that her airtime was over and she found herself listening to a dial tone.

"_Another_ party, Miss Sciuto?"

Abby whirled round suddenly to find Vance standing there with a smile on his face. There was no way of knowing how long he'd been there or how much he'd heard.

"Um ... we .."

"That us?" he asked as the dollar amount they'd collected appeared on the screen.

"If I can just explain .." she began.

But Vance simply smiled and put his hand in his pocket.

"Add this to it" he said, as he peeled two hundred dollar bills from a billfold and put them in her hand before turning on his heel and going back upstairs. Someone handed him a drink as he passed by.

"So what's with the party?" Tony asked. "Do I know about this?"

"Tony," Abby sighed, "there isn't really a party – it's a ploy, to get Jenny here. All you have to do is keep Gibbs in the office tomorrow evening."

"Oh is that all?" At her expression he backtracked rapidly, not prepared to disappoint her. "We'll do what we can Abs, but it is Gibbs we're talking about." He looked over at Ziva, who shrugged in what he hoped was an offer of support. But even knowing how difficult it would be to get both of the people involved in the right place at the right time, still the idea appealed to him. "When you think about it," he said, "this is like the world's biggest secret santa. We're basically trying to get Gibbs the US Ambassador to the UN for Christmas."


	8. Chapter 8

"You need to stop pacing, Abby. You're wearing a hole in the carpet."

"I can't help it Tony. What if she doesn't come? Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"It's six o'clock. What self-respecting party starts at six o'clock?"

"This is supposed to be something we're doing right after work."

"No. You told her we were having a party in the _evening_" McGee pointed out.

"Technically it _is_ evening" Abby insisted. "Right, Ziva?"

"The term is subjective."

"Here we go" Tony said as he rolled his eyes.

"What?" the Israeli said. "Evening falls between afternoon and night, around the time when dinner is taken. Evening is typically understood to begin just before twilight and extend until night – which usually starts at 9 pm."

"So you see ..." Abby said triumphantly "I'm right. 6pm. Evening. She should be here. And she isn't."

She started pacing again.

"It's Christmas Eve. It's gotta be happy hour somewhere for Senators. Can you imagine how many invitations she got for tonight considering her new job description" Tony said.

"I heard her say specifically she had a few places to be tonight" Ziva added.

"Exactly. Thank you. Abs ... she isn't coming."

"It's early" Abby whined. "She could still come after ... _happy hour_. Right?"

"Gah!"

Tony slapped his forehead and fell back into his chair.

Abby turned on McGee.

"Not doin' it" he said. "Oh come on Abby. Don't look at me with the puppy eyes. No. I'm standing firm. I am _not_ calling her."

"Calling who?"

"Um ... McGee's dogsitter. Jethro is invited to a party and McGee doesn't wanna take him because he ..."

She looked at McGee for help.

"Because I ... because I .. thought you might need me here, Boss. And I don't think it's fair to call the dogsitter now. It was a late invitation, and I am sure the dogsitter has plans .. which she would probably change if I called because she has has a bit of a crush on me ... which is why I don't want to call."

"Uh-huh" Gibbs said, as he walked towards his desk.

"Didn't hear you coming down the stairs, Boss" Tony said, jumping to his feet as Abby glared at him.

"The day I can't sneak up on you will be the day I retire, Di Nozzo."

He retrieved badge and gun from his desk and then looked up at the team.

"It's Christmas eve" he said. "Don't you guys have anywhere you need to be?"

"We we were waiting for you, Gibbs" Ziva said slowly.

And the sincerity in her tone gave Gibbs pause.

"Because?"

"Because we are a family, and that is what families do."

"And we have something for you, Boss" Tony said.

The others turned to look at him in surprise, and he nodded as he pulled a small packet from his desk.

Gibbs opened the package slowly.

"A key fob" he said as he turned it over in his hand.

"Yeah. You have a lot of keys, Boss."

Abby watched Gibbs smirk as his eyes ran over the words engraved onto one side.

"Aww .. _Papa Bear_. That's so sweet, Tony."

"Well .. you are kinda like our father figure, and you can be like a bear with a sore - "

"I'd quit while you're ahead Di Nozzo" Gibbs said. But he was smiling as he put the fob to use.

"Is it time to break out the alcohol yet?"

Ducky appeared from the back of the bullpen rubbing his hands together. Palmer trailed slightly behind him, pushing a trolley.

"Have a biscuit, Jethro" the medical examiner said as he picked a plate of them off the tray and handed them round. "I have bourbon too. The good stuff."

McGee took a bite into one of the offerings and gagged.

"Did mother spike them?" Ducky asked with a sigh.

"More like _soaked_ them" said Tony, as he placed his on the edge of his desk. "Or replaced some key ingredient with alcohol."

Ducky sighed, and busied himself pouring drinks.

"To us" he said when everyone had a tumbler in their hands.

"To us" they chorused.

Ducky winked discreetly at Abby as he pulled up a chair.

"I shudder to think of what went into the pudding this year" he said conversationally. "Did you know that it is a British Christmas tradition that a wish made while mixing the Christmas pudding will come true only if the ingredients are stirred in a clockwise direction."

Abby's eyes widened as she saw the opportunity that Ducky was presenting.

"And did you know that an artificial spider and web are often included in the decorations on Ukrainian Christmas trees. A spider web found on Christmas morning is believed to bring good luck."

She looked over at Tony expectantly.

"My grandmother used to tell stories about how they had no Christmas trees in Italy when she was a child, and how they decorated small wooden pyramids with fruit. Ziva?"

"We celebrate _Hanukkah_. But it is not the equivalent of Christmas, in spite of all the American .. hype. It is a Jewish celebration commemorating the military victory of the Jewish Maccabees over the Greek-Syrians."

"But you get presents .." Abby said.

"It depends on the family. Hanukkah is celebrated for eight days. A Menorah, or a candelabrum is lit one at a time for eight nights. While the candles are being lit chants are sung and blessings are recited. Afterwards families usually sit down to a meal, play games or exchange gifts."

"Does your family exchange gifts?" McGee asked.

"No. What is it Tony?" she asked as she heard him whistle and saw him lean back into his seat with his hands clasped behind his head.

"Look under the tree" he said, smiling as an intrigued smile spread across her face and she rose from her seat.

"_Sssshhhh_" he said to the others as he tiptoed behind her.

"Tony!" she said as she spun round a few feet from the tree.

"Gotcha!" he said, pointing upwards. "I knew you'd fall for it."

He placed a kiss on her mouth before she could protest. She stared at him for a moment before raising her eyebrows at him, but he merely bared his teeth at her in a grin and walked back to his desk.

"Got any stories, McGee?" he asked as he settled back into his seat as though nothing had just happened.

"Um ... no " the other agent replied, blushing. "Hang on ..."

He ran a quick search on his computer.

"Sending red Christmas cards to anyone in Japan constitutes bad etiquette, since funeral notices there are customarily printed in red" he announced. "Palmer?"

"I have a Polish grandmother, so we do things the Polish way. Dinner is usually served when the first star appears in the sky – at around seven o'clock."

Abby shot murderous look at Palmer as Gibbs looked at his watch.

"Shouldn't you be getting home then?" he said as he got to his feet. He looked at all the team "Shouldn't you all be getting home? I'm sure you have other places you would rather be."

His tone really didn't invite argument.

"Abs ..." he asked when she lingered in front of his desk.

"I don't have plans" she said. "Can I come home with you?"

"I'm just going to work on the boat."

"But I can help ..." she said.

"Don't need help, Abby" he said gently, trying to read into the clinginess. "Why don't you take Jethro to his party ..."

"I don't want to think of you alone" she said as she came round the desk and wrapped herself around him.

He could hear the tears in her voice, could hear the frustration.

"Go out and have fun" he said as he hugged her back.

"And what about you?"

"Working on the boat is _my_ kind of fun" he said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and moved away from her.

"We're going out for a drink, Boss" Tony said to him when they were all gathered at the elevator a few moments later. "Wanna come with?"

"Been in MTAC for twenty-four ho - " he had just started to say when the elevator doors slid open.

The rest of the sentence died on his lips.

Jen wasn't sure if this was the best decision she had made recently, or the worst. In the last hour her emotions had swung wildly back and forth between excitement and panic. On the way over here she'd almost changed her mind a couple of times – the uncharacteristic indecisiveness was infuriating. She didn't know what she wanted – couldn't see her way past all of the problems and complications. And even though she knew it probably wasn't wise the idea of seeing him again had refused to be dismissed.

The reactions of her staff to the change of plans had been interesting. Peg, surprisingly caught up in the romance of it all, had happily gone off to cancel the meeting she should have been having right now. Rob had nodded once and then stayed out of the way – though when she'd offered him the chance to wait in the car he hadn't taken it. Melvin had said nothing at all – which she took to be a sign of approval, though it was sometimes hard to tell with him. Frankly he'd probably love it if she spent every day in a secure Federal building surrounded by highly trained agents – it would certainly make his life easier. But she wished she could be more certain of her welcome. Abby's words and tone yesterday had been convincing, but it wasn't Abby she was worried about.

As the elevator doors slid open and her staff stepped out she paused for a moment – gathering her courage. Looking up she came face to face with the reason for her confusion and the momentary shock at seeing him before she was ready froze her in place for long enough to allow him to step on the elevator.

"She'll be safe," Gibbs said to Melvin, the words checking the man's movement back towards them. He didn't look happy but his short nod was permission and Gibbs thought it was probably a compliment of sorts.

He hit the stop button as soon as the doors had safely closed around them and only then did he risk looking at her. But her eyes skittered away and he could see the uncertainty in her body language. The mood was infectious, the pleasure and warmth that had suffused him at the sight of her ebbed away; leaving only awkwardness in its place. He didn't understand how she could have nothing to say, when she'd apparently come here to see him.

"How've you been Jethro?" she asked quietly, when the silence between them threatened to become even more tortuous.

He didn't know how to answer that – wasn't sure he should even try. As he sought an adequate response he realised that it wasn't words he was looking for. They were finally completely alone – no one was watching them and no one was about to walk in and whisk her away from him. He let himself relax – taking in the long cream coat she was wearing, the silk scarf at her throat, the way her hair fell over her shoulders in soft waves, the hint of colour on her lips. He'd tried hard to pretend that she didn't exert any kind of pull on him, but standing her with her the impulse to kiss her came flooding back.

He moved carefully, in case this wasn't what she wanted; but when she didn't back away he framed her face with his hands, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I've been thinking about _you_," he confessed huskily and then leaned forward, closing the distance between them to press a kiss to her lips that was more delicate and restrained that he really believed himself capable of.

She melted into him; curling her arm around his neck as she kissed him back equally softly, but with just a little hunger, as though she was afraid to let herself go completely. As her lips parted beneath his he pushed away the urge to coax her into a deeper kiss, though that flicker of passion was tantalising and eased back from her, letting his hand slide to tangle in her hair.

______________________

Tony tapped his foot on the carpet and looked over at Melvin.

"Think we're going to be doing this often?" he asked. "You know ... hanging out .. waiting for the bosses to do .. whatever they're ... uh .. going to be doing ... together."

Melvin looked sideways at him. His face was serious but his eyes might have been smiling. The sound of Palmer's voice echoed round the bullpen.

"I can give you a tour of autopsy if you like" he was saying to Peg.

"Are you flirting with the Senator's aide, Mr. Palmer?"

"Is it totally inappropriate Doctor?" his assistant asked, his face flushing.

Ducky cleared his throat and stepped a little closer to him.

"In polite society taking a girl to visit cadavers is frowned upon."

Palmer's colour deepened, and Peg smiled.

"I'd like to see autopsy sometime actually."

Abby nudged her slightly.

"Just so you know ... his nickname is _Baby Gibbs_."

Peg smiled, and then looked up shyly at McGee.

"I have to ask" she said. "Did you base Pimmy Jalmer and the rest of the characters on ..."

"Yes. Tell her McGee" urged Tony. "Tell her about your inspiration. You'd better not stand too close to him" he said to Peg, "or you might end up in the next one."

Peg's eyes lit up.

"Really?" she said. And then she touched his arm. "Do you think you can write a character based on Stanley? He's a big fan. I mean ... not to be pushy. Or anything. He just spends a lot of time waiting around in the car. I know he'd be ... honoured."

She dropped her eyes to the ground and then snuck a look a Melvin, who gave her a barely discernible nod. Then she looked expectantly at McGee again.

"We can discuss it over coffee in the new year if you like" he said.

"I'd like that" she said shyly.

Tony covered his eyes dramatically, and looked over at Ziva for support. But she was engaged in conversation with Rob.

"You know, if he hurts her he'll be in trouble" he was saying.

Ziva looked him up and down, amusement in her gaze.

"It is unlikely you, or anyone, would be able to harm Gibbs" she said slowly, "but I can appreciate the sentiment."

Melvin cleared his throat, addressed Ducky, and indicated the elevator.

"Anything you'd like to share about ..."

"Ah" Ducky said, clearing his own throat. "It's known as the conference room round here."

"And Agent Gibbs uses it when he needs to .."

"Speak to someone privately" Tony supplied.

"Would someone care to fill me in?"

"Director" Ducky acknowledged uncomfortably.

Vance looked round at the people assembled.

"That who I think it is?" he asked Ducky when nobody answered.

"Gibbs and Senator Shepard are having a ... conference" Tony supplied.

"What kind of conference, Agent Di Nozzo?"

"A meeting of the minds."

_"A meeting of the minds?_" Vance echoed.

"Well ... uh ..." Tony's voice dropped a notch and he moved closer to the man. "Gibbs and the Senator might be having a ... moment. Sir" he added hastily when Vance did not look amused.

"In my elevator .."

"That would be correct. Although technically it's not your elevator but our elevator, because your elevator is ..."

Vance rolled his eyes.

"The press better not catch wind of this" he said. "The budget's under review." He looked at his watch, irritated beyond belief. "How long is this going to take?"

"That would depend on what they're doing in there" Tony replied.

And then wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

_______________________________________

Jen looked up at him, the blush on her cheeks was charming but the worry in her eyes was not the reaction he'd been hoping for. "I thought I should get that in, before we were interrupted," he added, thinking back to previous moments of near intimacy.

The quip drew a small smile from her, but as she leant back against the wall of the elevator the worry hadn't left her eyes.

"I never intended for your life to be splashed all over the press," she told him.

"Yeah well – you didn't call the press Jenny, it wasn't your fault."

"I didn't need to call them – at the moment they're interested in my life and that means they are interested in who's in my life."

"I don't care."

"Well I do – I can't be the reason that people have their privacy violated, that you have your privacy violated. I can't ask you to sign up for that." It was what she'd said to the interviewer the previous day – but he wasn't buying it.

"You aren't asking me, I'm volunteering" he pointed out.

She shook her head, wanting to believe him – but knowing it was impossible that a relationship could survive in such an environment.

"I can't let you."

She wanted to touch him, to smooth away the defeat she saw etched into his face. Being the cause of it was every bit as painful as the thought of letting him go – there didn't seem to be any scenario where she could avoid pain.

"Have you been thinking about _me_?" He asked, returning to the confession he'd made before he'd kissed her.

"Yes," the single word was whispered, almost as though she'd rather not be saying it aloud.

"Then we'll figure it out."

"It doesn't change anything Jethro – we can't…"

"Since they died," he began, looking down for a moment before looking back up at her, her expression telling him that she knew exactly who he was talking about. He swallowed and tried again, "since they died, I've only ever fought for other people – to get justice for victims, for their families. I've fought for my team when they needed it, whether they wanted me to or not." He reached for her hand – relieved when she didn't pull away. "I don't care about the press, I don't care how different our lives are."

"If I'm confirmed I'm going to be moving to New York," she whispered – blinking back the tears his words had brought to her eyes.

"I don't care," he breathed, brushing a light kiss to her lips.

"My work is always going to come first."

"Mine too," he said, kissing her again.

"The press follow my every move."

"I know."

He pulled back, watching the disappointment flicker across her eyes when he didn't kiss her this time. The message was clear – he'd pushed her as far as he could, it was her decision.

He hadn't demolished her arguments, hadn't tried to reason with her - there was no need to, they both knew she hadn't exaggerated about the nature of the challenge that awaited her and the effect it would have on her life. But in his own way he had fought and she couldn't allow that to mean nothing.

She curled her hand into the lapel of his jacket and pulled him towards her.

"I'll be in DC for Cabinet meetings most weeks," she said, a smile creeping over her lips before she closed the distance between them – this time it was her lips that brushed against his. "Peg is very good at scheduling my day," she backed off before he could return her soft kiss, "New York is only a couple of hours away."

As she moved towards him again he was ready for her. Their kiss burned with the intensity of his victory and her acquiescence.

She almost moaned in protest when he finally tore his lips away from hers, but the protest died away when she looked up at him and realised that the eyes, which had so captivated her at their first meeting, were now darkened with desire. He ran his finger over her lips – loving seeing them swollen from his kisses and then, because it was a crime not to kiss her, he pressed his mouth to her cheek, nuzzling his way to her neck; smiling against her skin when she tilted her head to offer him better access.

The thought that she was in an elevator, that this wasn't what Senators did, was a fleeting one as he found the buttons fastening her coat and undid them, pushing the heavy material off her shoulders. She wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him a little closer – letting the feeling of his solid, warm body pressing against her chase away a few more of her demons. She realised he wasn't a man to be denied and though she was stubborn and commanding herself – given the exquisite way he was making her feel she knew she could probably be persuaded of the merits of not always having to be in control.

The same determined hands that had rid her of her coat unfastened the silk scarf at her throat – his mouth trailing hotly over the skin that was exposed as he pulled the fabric slowly away. The little noise of want she made as the silk was drawn over her sensitised skin made him wonder how she'd react if the silk had been touching other parts of her body. When he lifted his head to look at her the flash in her eyes told him she'd been thinking the same thing. He filed the information away for later and returned to the task at hand. Carefully he ran his fingertips along the line of her shirt, dipping slightly into her cleavage. Her eyes fluttered shut and she arched her back a little, an unconscious but clear demand that he was more than happy to comply with.

She knew he was unfastening the buttons of her shirt and that she really ought to stop him. But her voice didn't seem to be working properly right now and her body's clamour for more drowned out anything that wasn't the lazy meandering of his lips against her skin. As the final button on her shirt was unfastened he parted the material, tracing her camisole and bra strap with one finger. His mouth followed the same path and she could feel her heart hammering against her ribs, her breath coming in short, shallow gasps as he finally pressed a kiss to the swell of her breast.

"Jethro," the yearning in her voice was palpable but it brought him back down to earth as well. He really hadn't been planning on making love to her in the elevator.

"Too fast?" he said quietly, lifting his eyes to look at her.

She shook her head and whispered, "just hold that thought."

He nodded and slowly fastened the buttons of her shirt – enjoying the excuse to touch her, that she was letting him touch her.

"I thought you were going to cancel everything if I'd have dinner with you?" He said at last – now able to remember the final moments in the hospital without anger.

"I think that would probably cause too much commotion."

He shrugged, not really caring about a meal anyway.

"How about I buy you a real coffee?"

He picked up the silk scarf from the floor and when she tried to take it from him he shook his head and shoved it into his pocket. Their eyes met and the passion flared again between them, though this time they held it in check – letting their eyes do all the talking.

"I was thinking about dessert," she said slowly, "and coffee."

"Pretty sure we can do that – but the press are still going to know."

"We can't hide indefinitely," she leaned forward rubbing her fingers against his lips, removing all traces of her lipstick, "but I have dessert and coffee at home."

"That dessert and coffee? Or coffee and _dessert_?" he asked as he dragged his lower lip up against her neck before he buttoned her coat up.

__________________________________________________________

Everyone stood a little straighter when the elevator doors slid open again.

Vance looked straight at Gibbs.

"Anything you'd care to tell me _now_, Agent Gibbs?" he asked.

"Not particularly" Gibbs replied, his hand dropping from the small of Jen's back.

Tony looked closely at him.

"You missed a spot there, Senator" he said with a grin.

"Should I be threatening you with a tour of duty as an agent afloat somewhere inhospitable?" she asked, with wide eyes. That became wider still when Gibbs headslapped him.

"It's the way things work round here" he said.

"So I can feel free to .."

"Anytime" Gibbs returned with a smile.

"Hey! Ma'am .." Tony rectified immediately when Gibbs raised his eyebrows at him.

Jen was about to say something when Peg's cell phone rang.

"The press know you're here" she said after a short conversation with Stanley.

"Is there an emergency exit?"

"Several" Vance said, "but I'd be surprised if they haven't taken that into consideration already."

"What would you like to do, ma'am?" Peg asked, her keen eyes not missing the fact that her boss had moved a little closer to Gibbs.

Tony rubbed his hands together in glee.

"Seems like the right time for a campfire, Boss."

Ziva pushed him out of the way before he could get started.

"You and the Senator are the same height, same build" she said, looking carefully at Jen and her aide. "If you switched coats then perhaps, if Director Vance helped ..."

"A decoy" Abby breathed her enthusiasm.

"Yes. Director Vance can escort the Senator to her car. If you are bundled up against the cold" she said, addressing Peg "then it might seem like the Director is seeing you into your vehicle after a meeting."

"The car has tinted windows" Peg said. "If we're quick it might work."

"Which doesn't solve the problem of what to do with the actual Senator" Tony said. "Not that you're a _problem_ ... ma'am" he added hastily.

"I think I may have a solution" said Ducky. "But some people .. including you, Director, are going to have to look the other way."

Melvin's eyebrows rose into his hairline as he listened to the plan, but when Jen deferred to him he nodded. Peg slipped out of her coat and handed it over to her in exchange for Jen's. When she stood there waiting, Jen looked at her questioningly.

Peg leaned forward.

I need your scarf" she whispered. "The press will be able to tell the difference."

"Oh."

Jen cleared her throat self-consciously as she took a few steps away, and Tony's eyes practically fell out of his head when he saw Gibbs pull it from his pocket and hand it over.

"Don't say it, Di Nozzo" Gibbs said, coming to stand behind him as Jen passed the scarf to Peg.

"I wasn't going to."

"Don't think it either."

"But Boss .. the -"

He turned to face him but Gibbs had already moved back to Jen and he found himself talking to the air.

"Do your people always talk to themselves?" Jen asked in amusement.

"Don't yours?"

They were smiling at each other when Melvin stepped into their line of vision.

"Car's out front" he said as he snapped his phone shut. "We need to move."

"Senator" Vance said to Peg as he allowed her to precede him into the elevator.

"I guess I'll be seeing you" Rob said awkwardly to Ziva before he followed them.

"She's a crazy Israeli chick with impulse issues" Tony called as the doors began to slide shut. "And she's got a thing for paperclips. What?" he said as Ziva jabbed him in the ribs. "We're going to be spending time with these people. They need to know the truth. They _deserve_ to know the truth."

Ziva rolled her eyes, and turned away from him.

"Di Nozzo, call one of your buddies at Metro PD. Find a crime scene. Any crime scene."

"On it, Boss."

"McGee get the sedan. I'll meet you out front. Ziva, go with them."

The team dispersed.

"This way, Senator" Ducky said as he lead the way to the back elevators.

"Hey ..." Abby said as she drew Jen into a warm embrace. "Thank you."

"Ma'am" Melvin's voice sounded a little tight. "We need to leave now."

Jen's eyes cut to his.

"Of course" she said, giving Abby one last squeeze before turning to Gibbs.

"I'll see you at home" she whispered as she slipped a card into his pocket and reached up to brush her lips against his.

He stood and watched her as the elevator doors slid closed, and then became conscious of the fact that Abby was standing very close to him.

"Merry Christmas, Gibbs" she said as she slipped her hand into his.

Gibbs kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

Inside the elevator Jimmy Palmer turned to Jen.

"Have you ever been in a crime scene van before?" he asked.

Jenny turned to look at him.

"I can't say that I have" she said, sharing a smile with Melvin.


	9. Chapter 9

Only when he was sure that the press weren't interested in his team's presence at a crime scene did Gibbs slip away. He kept his eye on the rear view mirror and, finally convinced that no one was following, he turned his car in the direction of the address Jenny had given him. The roads were still busy, no doubt filled with people heading home for the holidays. As he drove he spared a thought for his team – hoping that they got to where they were supposed to be in time to enjoy themselves.

He left the radio on – for once not irritated by the Christmas music - and let his thoughts travel to the woman. The fact that he could, if he chose, read acres of newsprint about her did nothing to diminish his curiosity. He was experienced enough to know that you could tell a lot about someone by the way they treated those around them and her people clearly adored her – even if she might not be aware of the fact. He smiled at the thought of her interactions with his team – Vance's irritation just an added bonus.

He knew that she had a reputation for being reserved – but there had been a distinct lack of chill in the way she had responded to him in the elevator; though there had been something – shyness perhaps, or surprise. He was so busy thinking about her that he almost missed the turn to the street where she lived. And even when he did make the turn his first thought was that he might still have got lost, but the black SUVs parked further up the street were a giveaway. He'd been expecting something different; something more expensive and though the street of older looking houses was full of character – it wasn't the exclusive neighbourhood or the Georgian townhouse he'd imagined.

He pulled up behind the SUV's and nodded to Melvin as he got out of the car.

"You got away OK?" he asked, seeing no sign of the press here either.

"It was an interesting experience – but the decoy seemed to fool them."

He didn't need to tell Gibbs that they had only brought themselves a few hours – a day at the most. Melvin nodded towards the house, which was set a little further back from the street than its neighbours.

"Will you tell her that Peg made her flight – she was worried she might not have got to the airport in time."

As he climbed the front steps Gibbs took a moment to appreciate the elegant sweep of the porch, which ran along the length of the two-storey house. Towards the back of the house he thought he could spy a couple of chairs – as though someone was used to sitting outside in the evenings. The front door opened for him before he got close enough to knock and he contemplated the woman who he still didn't entirely believe lived here. She smiled and for a moment they watched each other in the doorway.

"You can come in you know," she said.

He looked around as he followed her inside and handed over his coat to be hung up. The interior was all reds and creams and a real fire burnt merrily in the grate of the living room, casting its flickering shadows across a room that included a small Christmas tree. The walls were lined with shelves of books and the furniture looked expensive but comfortable – someone had put a lot of thought into the room and the result was warm and relaxing.

He knew he hadn't hidden his surprise from her when she said, "this isn't what you were expecting," as though she hadn't made a habit of confounding him.

But the error had been his. She'd said she would see him at home, and judging by what he had seen so far there was very little doubt that this was a home.

"My grandfather built this house" she told him, "he was a carpenter – he and my grandmother lived here most of their married life." There was a small black and white photograph of an elderly couple of the mantelpiece and from the way she touched it he knew the couple pictured were her grandparents. "My mother died when I was very young and her parents, the rich side of the family, didn't want much to do with my father, or me. I inherited money from them but not much else; and I spent a lot of my childhood here. It's home."

"Just a small town girl," he said, drawing her to him in front of the fire. "You're going to miss being the junior Senator from Maryland."

"I am" she agreed, resting her head against his shoulder, neither of them saying that she could have turned down the nomination – both of them knowing that really wasn't an option.

"Melvin wanted me to tell you that Peg made to the airport."

"Good – I didn't want to be the reason she missed her family Christmas. Oh – that reminds me, I thought I might have misplaced it when she and I swapped coats but," she stepped away and though he was still standing by the fire he immediately missed her soft warmth. She wasn't gone for long – plucking a small box off the mantlepiece returning with it, "I have something for you."

"You didn't need to…" she shut him up with a soft kiss and pressed the box into his hands.

"I hope you like it." He was quiet and still when he opened the box and she made herself wait for his reaction, knowing that she needed to get used to the fact that he didn't always verbalise what he felt.

The _Marine Corps_ symbol on the lapel pin was small and discrete and when she'd seen it she'd wanted to get it for him. Though by now someone had probably told the press that she'd brought it, giving further opportunity to speculate about her relationship with a certain former gunnery Sergeant.

His eyes were warm as he took it carefully from the box and pinned it to his lapel.

"It looks good," she said, running her hand over his chest and resting it over his heart.

"It does," he agreed.

She slid her other arm under his jacket and over his side, fingertips exploring lightly – remembering that the touching in the elevator had been decidedly one-sided and determined to rectify that.

"I understand other than coffee, bourbon is your drink of choice," she murmured quietly.

"Someone talks too much," he responded.

"Abby told me when we first met – she listed it under your likes, along with red heads and your dislikes which included, hmm – politicians." Amusement danced in her eyes as she added, "I take it that one might be under revision?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"So, coffee, or bourbon – or dessert?" He sucked in a breath as she pressed her lips to the underside of his jaw. "If it helps you make your mind up, there's a very nice fireplace upstairs – where I happen to know someone has already lit a fire."

_____________

He reached for her the moment the bedroom door closed behind him – and she went willingly. The intensity of kissing him in her own bedroom was a lot more overwhelming than she'd anticipated it would be though, and it took her a while to realise that it was the restraint that he was showing that was creating the feeling in her. It took her a moment longer to realise that she might not be the only one feeling that way.

"I'll just go and ... slip into something a little more comfortable" she said with a smile, placing one last kiss to his mouth as she disengaged herself gently.

As she disappeared into what he assumed was an ensuite bathroom, Gibbs let out a breath. He fingered the pin on his lapel for a moment. He knew he wasn't interested in a one night stand with her, and yet the sense of comfort that he felt in her presence was almost unsettling. And he was almost sure she'd picked up on it. He hated politicians. Hated them with a vengeance. And yet here he was – on the brink of something that made him feel heady and almost young again. And questioning what he was going to bring to a relationship with this woman.

The sound of the bathroom door opening had him raising his eyes – and for the second time that evening all coherent thought fled his mind.

"You're looking at me as though you wanna ask me something .." Jen said as she came to stand in front of him.

Gibbs smiled. He should have known she'd pick up on whatever it was he was feeling – even if he didn't quite have a name for what it was.

Instinctively his hand rose to lift the camisole strap that had slipped off her shoulder. Jen's eyes fluttered closed for a second as his fingertips grazed the skin beneath it, and she smiled when he turned his attention to the other strap. He toyed with it for a while before asking permission with his eyes. When she granted it with a smile he dropped both straps and stepped back – his eyes darkening as she stepped out of the fabric which pooled at her feet.

For a moment he thought she would kiss him, but she pivoted and walked towards her bed instead – smiling at him once she'd slipped between the sheets; the invitation clear. She watched with hungry eyes as he undressed – almost amused by his self-consciousness. Not something she would have associated with him. As he slipped into bed next to he she curled her right hand under her cheek and watched him as intently as he was watching her. He was lying so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face, and yet he made no move to close the gap completely.

Her eyes closed as callused hands ran over her side and her back in an exploratory manner that was as sensual as it was soothing. Gently his hand traced up her arm and landed on her shoulder. He gave the shoulder a quick rub before sweeping her hair aside, and placing kisses along her neck. His thumb grazed her shoulder blade just before he lowered his mouth to the same spot and nipped at it with his teeth.

"Jenny ..." he murmured against her skin as his fingers trailed a path down to her breast - caressing, kneading gently, adding pressure to a nipple that pebbled under his ministrations.

His mouth felt like fire on her skin as he pulled up to nip at her collarbone before running his tongue along the swell of her breast one more time. When his lips closed around it she rolled onto her back with a soft sigh and her head sank deep into the pillow. Her hand curled in his hair as he suckled first that breast and then the other with an intensity that made it hard for her to think..She opened her eyes to find him hovering over her. Watching her. Waiting.

Jen reached up to kiss him – knowing that her eyes spoke for her, and that melding her breath with his would be the only encouragement he would need.

"God, Jen" he said hoarsely, dropping his face into the crook of her neck as soon as he had slipped into her- his arms tightening around her. "Jen?"

The dampness on the side of her face alerted him after a moment that something wasn't quite as it should be. She stopped him as he tried to move out of her.

"Jen?" he repeated, raising himself slightly to look at her.

Even in the subdued light he could see that he'd been right.

"I can't remember the last time I felt like I mattered to anyone like this" she confessed, the evidence of tears still in her voice.

A wave of tenderness swept over Gibbs.

"You matter, Jen" he whispered as he lowered his mouth to hers.

He was surprised when her hand slipped into his, but he didn't question it – merely lifted it to his mouth and pressed a kiss to it before moving to reclaim her lips again. He pressed into her, covering her mouth with his own; his tongue mimicking his movements as she arched up to him.

Jen closed her eyes again as his hands moved under her and cupped her buttocks - allowing him to penetrate more deeply. She clung to him as pleasure built inside her with each stroke. Her breathing grew ragged and soft moans reverberated through them both – signalling to Gibbs that she was close. He barely registered the fingers digging into him as ecstasy rippled through her body though, because as his name spilled from her lips he was right there with her. Pleasure rippled through both of them, and in that one last breathless moment they were aware of nothing but each other.

__________________

The grey light of dawn was barely filtering across the house as Jenny padded up the stairs, wearing a shirt that didn't belong to her and carefully carrying two cups of coffee. In the time she had been downstairs something seemed to have happened to her bedroom.

The fire had been stoked back to life, the quilt and some of the pillows had been pulled off the bed, the curtains had been drawn back and the man responsible was sitting in front of the fire looking out at the first stirrings of light across her back garden.

Gibbs took one of the mugs from her and tugged her down to sit with him, pulling her back against his chest and wrapping the quilt around them both. He didn't say anything and she didn't ask, but his other hand slid over the shirt and snuck between the buttons, caressing the skin beneath her breasts with warm fingertips. She hid a smile and leant her head back against him – enjoying his touch and the feel of his warm, very naked body pressed against hers.

"Merry Christmas Jethro" she whispered, and felt him brush a kiss into her hair in response.

Together they watched the dawn creep closer, sipping coffee – enjoying the still quiet of the early morning.

____________________________________

**Authors' Note:**

Thanks everyone for following this story and sharing your thoughts about it with us. Merry Christmas to one 'n' all.

Morgan72uk & elflordsmistress

xx


End file.
